


【翻译/Translation】Docendo Discimus/教学相长

by Elleeeeee



Series: 魔法三部曲 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (and all three with a slight penchant for torture), 00Q - Freeform, Bastardised Latin, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, M/M, Magic, Portraits, Racism, References to Homophobia, Silva and Umbridge and Bellatrix - OH MY!, Teaching, Tracks through the entire fifth book, With bonus aspects, mild sexual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleeeeee/pseuds/Elleeeeee
Summary: James Bond是黑魔法防御术教师，Q则是新任的变形术教师，而他们彼此相爱。Q将要开始他在霍格沃茨的教职，神秘人即将归来，黑暗正逐渐笼罩这个世界。此时，Harry Potter正试图开展一段禁忌之恋，Bond身上也掩藏着重重谜团，Q周围的整个世界仿佛都是无法窥探的秘密。福尔摩斯兄弟们都身陷囹圄，但Raoul Silva却绝非善类。或者说：仍然是凤凰社，不过多了福尔摩斯家的男孩们，以及一些（不那么）秘密的特工。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Bond/Q, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 魔法三部曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032123
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Docendo Discimus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721634) by [Jen (ConsultingWriters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriters/pseuds/Jen). 



> 授权翻译，等我电脑好了来试试怎么发授权图……现在只能拿手机操作有点麻烦。  
> 超级棒的文!!!世界观融合得真的很绝!  
> 非英专，无beta，欢迎指教。  
> 可以的话推荐去随缘观看，可能是我手机问题，这里没法排版，段首没有缩进orz

Q的睡姿总是像只树袋熊一样缠在Bond身上，头埋在他颈边。Bond蹑手蹑脚离开的时候，他没有察觉，但还是在睡梦中蜷缩起细瘦的身体，摸索着寻求熟悉的温度。 “James？”他困倦地呼唤，孩子气地揉着眼睛，手松握成拳。  
“早上好。”James回应他。Q茫然地眨眨眼，伸手抓来眼镜，看向Bond的方向。这太早了，这绝对太早了。更不用说今天将会如地狱一般漫长又恐怖。  
“嗯……”Q呻吟着，手指抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发，这些蓬起的发丝就是不肯服帖，他用的魔咒和魔药全都像打了水漂。“早上好，James。现在几点了？”  
“到该吃早饭的时间了，吾爱。”James抬起眉毛，有些好笑地回答，看着眼前的一幕——他几乎全身赤裸的男友，缠绕在杂乱的被单里，眯着眼睛笑得傻里傻气，好像Bond是什么世间的绝景。Bond从洗脸池边拿起魔杖朝窗帘挥了挥，布料飘起来拉开。他放下魔杖，把心思转回刮胡刀和脸上的泡沫。其实完全有魔药可以轻松解决胡子问题，而且哪怕是麻瓜也早就不用刮胡刀和肥皂这种老办法了。  
但不管怎样Bond就是喜欢老办法。保留那么点传统的风味，大概，至少不是完全被魔法包围的生活实际上也不赖。不管怎么说——这关系到对他的脸和喉咙动刀，比起五花八门的魔法。Bond还是更信得过自己的双手。  
新学年的第一天，James早就习惯了，但Q还没有，这才是他当教师的第一年，在毕业阔别几年后重回霍格沃茨。Q本可以轻松在魔法部觅得一官半职，但那里弥漫的官僚气息总是让他感觉不自在。这几年他一直在对角巷日复一日拿着毫无前途的死工资，直到霍格沃茨招收新的变形术老师，他递交了自己的简历。  
他遇见James是在两年前。那是在一个夏夜，在丽痕书店——充满着各色的藏书、神奇的咒语、多样的理论、思想的碰撞的奇妙之地——Bond就这么走进这里。Q认识他，他是新任的黑魔法防御术教授，前任教授——也是Q自己的老师——辞职去了预言家日报当记者。  
Bond走进书店，询问一些关于防御魔法的大部头著作，其中有些是刚刚出版、Q也十分赞许的新书。就是在付账的时候，Bond凑过来，塞给他一张写了他地址的纸片，笑着说“以防万一”，用一种几乎立刻把Q踹进了爱河的腔调。  
仅仅一天后，Q就派出了他的猫头鹰，斯卡曼德。Bond很快给他回信了，几天后他们又碰面共饮火焰威士忌。 “Bond，James Bond。”James这么说着，伸出手。Q为如此正经的介绍暗自露出笑容，又很快低着头甩了甩维持表情。  
“Q。”他简单说道。Bond神情惊讶，Q轻笑着。“我由祖父母命名，而他们偏好传统。”Q解释道。他绝对不会告诉Bond自己的全名的，众人眼中他只是Q，等他去教书的时候他就是学生眼中的Q教授。他的过去，就如同他的名字，埋藏在重重谜团之中。  
Q收到霍格沃茨聘书的那天可以记入Bond人生中最美好的日子之一。在学期中他们几乎不能见面，只能挑Q下班后、Bond不用围着小巫师们转的时候，在霍格莫德这种安全地带悄悄约会。这种念头——他就在身边，触手可及，他们还有无穷无尽的未来时光——实在迷人至极。  
“James？”Q咕哝着，半坐起身，和他养的猫咪Whisp一起同步伸展身体，Whisp喵喵叫着，蹦上了床。Whisp从Q毕业并搬出去那天就开始跟着Q了，她是只苗条的猫，有部分易容马格斯血统，Q能从她皮毛的颜色来判断她的心情，今天的毛色是平和柔软的灰。“快告诉我你有福灵剂，不然我发誓……”  
Bond缓步走出浴室，腰上系着毛巾，头发还泛着淋浴的湿气。他抬起魔杖，花了一会儿功夫让它们变回干燥整洁的金色短发。“你用不着它。”他坚定地说，“好了，他们又不会吃了你。”  
“他们可能会放一只欣克庞克来吓我。”Q不满地抱怨，他说的是他以前上学的时候目睹的在占卜室对特里劳妮教授搞的恶作剧。当时他还能对此持保留意见，但现在他变成了教授，那这个前景可就完全是令人畏惧。他真的很讨厌欣克庞克。Whisp同情地喵喵叫着，拿小脑袋蹭着他的手掌。“我比他们大不了几岁，他们会取笑我……”  
Bond忍不住笑出声来，把忧心忡忡的年轻人揽入怀中。“Q，冷静，没事的。”他用安抚的语气说，轻轻在他额头上印下一个吻。“吃点东西，好吗？南瓜汁，一些水果——好吧，梅林保佑这个就算了。哦，我有个礼物给你。”Bond说着，点了点魔杖，橱柜打开，一句轻声的飞来咒之后，一个小包裹向他们飞来。Bond稳稳地接住包裹，递给Q。  
Q扬起眉毛，动手开始拆包裹。他才20岁，只过了三年能自由使用魔法的时光，使用魔法还没变成他的习惯。但Bond不同，Bond对使用魔法得心应手，不管什么事情都是如此。但这无关紧要：Bond对此有种荒谬的喜爱——看着Q的手指穿梭着尝试解开包裹，像个兴奋的麻瓜。  
里面是支永久糖羽毛笔。很难买到，也还没开始大规模销售，跟常品比起来更加昂贵奢华。Bond花了大力气淘到一支，因为Q实在是个无可救药的甜食爱好者。现在他能尽情含着羽毛笔的末端来补充糖分，而且没人看得出来他到底吃了多少。  
“谢谢你。”Q开心地笑着，从盒子里拿出那根笔，试探性地舔了一口，他的笑容看上去满溢着幸福。一把笔放回去，Bond就看着他像变脸一样，脸色突然就变得和先前一样沮丧，脸都皱起来了。“James，我真的很担心。”  
“你一整天都要这样子吗？”Bond有些疲倦地问。如果他早知道会变成这样，他就该带着Q乘霍格沃茨特快多玩几天，而不是提早到学校。他本来以为赶在人山人海的学生们涌入学校之前让Q先适应适应会更好。“冷静，说真的。至少，你知道在宴会上是不会发生什么的。”  
Q点点头，起身准备去浴室，他脱下缠绕在身上的床单，Bond相当欣赏眼前的美景。Q注意到了他的目光，放肆地扬起眉毛，扭动几下好让Bond能完全欣赏他的身体。“看得开心吗？”他问，调皮地做了个wink。Bond毫无愧意地点点头，引得他的爱人不住咯咯地笑，Bond的唇覆上他的，把笑声吞进了相接的唇瓣。  
一切都会如意顺遂。  
\-------------  
听到礼堂传来的鼎沸人声，Q还是控制不住脸色发白。当一个教授实在太不一样了，做学生的时候，他还能藏在混乱的人群中。现在，Q却是完全暴露在大庭广众之下，和其他年龄至少是他两倍的老师们坐在一起，显得自己就像个小菜鸟。  
“不会有什么好结果的。”Q对James咕哝着，在一支魔法蜡烛擦过他脑袋的时候微微低下头。“他们绝对会放欣克庞克吓我，还有那对韦斯莱双胞胎，他们简直就是施虐狂……”  
“你的脑洞已经开始不可理喻了。”Bond也用气声回应他，手掌悄悄覆上Q的手。他们不想过于暴露他们的关系——不想招致其他流言蜚语——但Q现在真的需要安慰，所以不管怎样Bond都会握住他的手，反正现在也没有人在意他们。  
邓布利多教授宣布他就是新任变形术教授时，Q的身上泛着尚未消退的青涩感。Q抬头挺胸，聚起他心中最大的自信来微微躬身，接着直起身来。礼貌的掌声回荡在辉煌的礼堂，回声环绕在他身边。他能在决斗中取胜，毫无疑问是一名优秀的巫师，但是只要把他丢进一间充满了青少年的房间里，他的自信心就好像被扎了个洞一样飞速泄气，消失得影子都不见。  
他代替了麦格教授成为变形术教授，麦格教授接过了魔法史的课程，因为宾斯教授决定去度个学术假，惊掉了不少人的眼睛。大家的第一反应都是指出这一点——他已经死了，但他的意愿显然不可动摇。  
麦格教授在魔法史方面也是学识渊博，而且讲课也更有趣——更敏锐——比起宾斯教授来说。因为近十年来变形术研究有了很大的发展，邓布利多决定要找个年轻的继任者，这样才能够保持学科前沿。而Q的面试令人印象深刻，充分地展现了他在魔法的分支之一——变形术的卓越能力，以及对跟进魔法研究的狂热兴趣。  
他被当场赋予这个职位。  
谢天谢地，邓布利多没有对他做太久的介绍。念到名字、起身，摆出姿势，一旦可以就立刻坐下，感受着四面八方聚焦而来的目光，祈祷现在地面赶紧裂开一个缝让自己钻进去。  
“做得好。”掌声中，Bond轻声对他说。Q精致的脸庞上泛起红晕，让James露出微笑。一切流程走完之后，他们就能回到James温暖宁静的房间。Q今天已经对所有老师都做了自我介绍，最后一场会面是和米勒娃。虽然换了科目，但她仍然是副校长，负责所有职工和学生的福利。  
Q非常小心谨慎，没有说出任何和James有关的事情。结果谈话的最后还是得到了一句：“你可以直接搬去和James一起住，家养小精灵会很乐意帮你搬行李的。你又不是个在学校里偷情的学生，Q教授。”  
Q百分之一百地肯定，他从头到脚大概都红透了，但他没那个勇气去确认。他在考虑，他必须得做点魔药让他永远、永远都不会脸红，这真的太荒谬了。  
宴会结束了，分院环节也平安度过，一群学生聚在一堆，满脸紧张和惊恐。梅林在上，Q还记得他的分院经历，端正地坐在拉文克劳的长桌，和现在一样祈求地板赶紧裂开一条缝把自己吞进去，他被一堆陌生人包围了，身上还公开贴着「书呆子」的标签。Bond是个天生的格兰芬多，当然，他有骨子里的骄傲自信和不渝的忠诚。  
Q微笑起来，想到当年十一岁的Bond，昂首阔步走向格兰芬多的长桌，笑容里带着Q从未见过的天真。他能想象，Bond如何与其他格兰芬多们相识，泰然自若、自信满满、身强体壮、活力四射。这些想象让他着迷。  
宴会在恰当的时机结束了，一如往常。老师们直到学生都离开之后才离去，教师们有自己的庆祝方式，在周五，作为对自己终于熬过开学第一周的奖赏。现在，每个人都回去准备明天的第一堂课了。  
James被弗立维教授—魔咒课教授—叫住了，Q看了一会，就沿着熟悉的路走向他的房间。与那些偏好从高桌后的暗门中消失的同事不同，Q喜欢四处游览，观赏礼堂的入口，尽情重温他长期积累的对于过道、密码和走廊的了解。霍格沃茨是世界上最迷人的魔法建筑，Q沉迷于与它相处的每分每秒。  
“晚上好，”身后传来一个拖腔拖调的声音，它的主人非常好认。Q转过身，一阵厌恶的颤抖窜过他的脊椎。  
Silva教授—Raoul—曾经是Q的数字占卜课老师。但现在，Q只觉得他是个令人不快、猥琐黏腻的混蛋。他的手抚上Q的背，Q被惊得跳起来。  
Q点点头，加快脚步从Silva身边逃开，紧攥着魔杖的手不自然地抽搐。关于Silva有太多不好的传言——对学生的不当行为、明目张胆的偏袒、缺乏专业精神。他的前任离开霍格沃茨这件事也充满古怪，Silva能就任与其说是因为他的能力，不如说是因为当时青黄不接无人竞争。  
当然，他确实擅长数字占卜——这是他们的共同点。这个科目对Q来说太过简单，他也为此沾沾自喜，Silva对他额外授课，同意他和自己一起做研究，在数字占卜的学习上给了Q很大的帮助。他们曾经亲密无间，在某些方面，但年龄和距离的增长才让他恍然大悟当年的一切都是如此的不堪。  
“不错的选择，阿不思选了你，这很棒。”Silva低声说，离Q还是太近了，显然无视了个人空间的存在。“我期待着你的行动，我亲爱的Q。”  
Q的回答不受控制地变得富有攻击性，“别说什么‘你的’，但感谢你的祝贺。”语调尖锐但还是设法保持了礼貌，他不想太公然表现出敌意。  
“聪明的男孩，”Silva柔声说--那是他钟爱的昵称，来源于他第一次数字占卜课的课堂--Silva的脸上挂着圆滑的微笑，挥挥手告别后就信步离开。  
“恶心。”绘于16世纪，名为玛蒂尔达的画作低声咒骂，如果Q没记错的话。他和这条走廊的油画们相处得不多，和他们不太熟悉。玛蒂尔达非常年轻，因为她的位置太靠近礼堂，所以能听到各种俚语俗语，还有最重要的——流言蜚语。  
Q对后者不甚在意，他盯着Silva沿原路离开。 “详细说说。”Q低声对玛蒂尔达说，她忧郁地撇撇嘴，摇头。  
“不用担心，”她说。“我会一直帮你盯着他的。如果他胆敢谋划什么出格的坏事，你会是第一个知道的。”  
Q笑了。许多肖像画都已经在学院里呆了很久，是他无处不在的盟友。即使是与它不相熟的肖像也愿意为他伸出援手。“如果能有什么我帮得上忙的地方……”他主动说，过去几年里他尽他所能帮过不少肖像。帮九楼的瓦妮莎分散三楼的牧师的注意力，好从他那里偷来蜂蜜酒；修补他们的画框、涂漆上的小瑕疵。随着魔力的增长，他能做的越来越多。等他毕业离开霍格沃茨的时候，整个学校的肖像都爱他爱得要死。  
玛蒂尔达抬手阻止了他的话语。“你该走了，你那风度翩翩的好友正在等你呢。”她说着，只留下画框角落一个模糊的微笑。Q忍不住低声笑起来，只有肖像画和鬼魂们会管Bond叫“风度翩翩的好友”，很古怪，但听上去也不赖，让他有种被接纳的满足感。  
Q继续拖着疲惫的身体朝他和Bond的卧室走去，路上朝血人巴罗敬了个礼，警惕地和皮皮鬼保持距离。皮皮鬼不会放弃这个大好时机——Q，一个新来的年轻老师，完全是他的理想目标。  
他和Bond房间外的肖像高兴地和他打招呼。“嘿你好，亲爱的。”洋溢着母性的夫人颤声说，她的名字是贝丝，成为肖像是不过几百年前的事。她倾身向前，脑袋几乎占据了整个画框，大概是画师的作画失误。“怎么样？”  
Q耸耸肩。“比我想象中好。”他诚实地回答，明天的第一堂课才会是真正的大考验。“俗话说教学相长嘛。话说Whisp还好吗？”  
“没听见什么动静。James已经回来了哦。”她眨眼笑着，眼神放荡又促狭，一个几百岁的女人本不该有这种表情。Q摇摇头，把这幅画面从脑子里甩出去，走进他和James的卧室。  
一看见他，Whisp就长长地喵了一声。“好好，我懂的。”Q被逗笑了，猫咪绕着他的脚踝打转。他抬眼看向Bond，Bond正躺在床上，阅读用的眼镜架在鼻梁上，他读着一本魔法理论书。“嘿，教授。”  
“欢迎回来。”Bond用一种嘲讽的语气回答。“怎么这么久？碰到楼梯的恶作剧了？”  
Q扬起眉毛。“我才离开霍格沃茨没几年呢，它们还骗不着我。”他不屑地说道，手指优雅地点了点Bond的鼻尖。“不是，是碰到了Silva。”  
Bond的表情凝重起来，Q对Silva的厌恶程度与Bond相当——可能更甚。Bond憎恶那个男人，觉得他傲慢又不可信，Q也深表赞同。“发生什么了？”Bond语速飞快，语调冷酷。  
Q耸耸肩，“没什么，就是不太愉快。他用那副一贯的调调祝贺我的新工作。”Q解释着，不适地皱起了鼻子。“让我不太舒服，但是没什么。玛蒂尔达答应我会帮忙，那些肖像画们都会盯着他的一举一动的。”  
“再提醒我一下为什么肖像们都爱你？”Bond好奇地问。Q捞起Whisp，手掌轻轻抚摸着她的小脑袋，他的笑容天真又柔软。  
“嗯？”Q问，把注意力转回来。“啊，那个。其实我也不太知道……Whisp，把爪子收回去，很好，乖……我有次迷路了，所以跟二楼的Otterworth夫人聊了会儿天——你知道她的，背景全是杜鹃花的那位？因为皮皮鬼搞了个恶作剧……”  
“……真是司空见惯的展开……”  
“……还有和卡多根爵士，就是天文塔的那位巫师。他们……呃，我也不太懂，”Q耸耸肩，单手抱着whisp，他招来猫粮，拿魔杖指挥它们倒出来。 他的准头偏了一点，猫粮都倒到了地上。Q低声咒骂，一颗一颗把猫粮挪回碗里，再把Whisp轻轻放到碗前。  
“他们都被困在画里面，都过了几百年了，我觉得他们彼此熟悉得声音都听腻了。清水如泉。”Q指着Whisp的水碗低语，梅林的胡子，他又骂了一声，试了个清理一新来收拾溢出来的水。“我就是觉得应该这么做而已。”  
Bond忍不住露出一个微笑，Q真的对自己的与众不同毫无察觉。在大家的认知里，除了怪胎，没人会花时间去和肖像们聊天，也没人会关心家养小精灵。Q不是怪胎，只是用一个独特的视角看待这个世界，也从不在意他人的看法和评价。  
“所以，第一节课是什么？”Bond问道。今天早些时候他们都收到了课程表，但是他们都被埋在嘈杂忙乱的准备工作里，还没讨论过细节。  
Q从口袋里掏出课程表。“三年级，格兰芬多和斯莱特林。”他读出来，胃沉了下去。哦，梅林啊，这简直就是不祥的预兆。  
Bond同情地皱眉。格兰芬多和斯莱特林的联合授课对任何老师都是一场噩梦，更可怕的是这是三年级的课。三年级学生是低年级中最大的，尤其自命不凡，坚信自己战无不胜——这是因为他们还没开始接受普通巫师等级考试（OWLS）狂风暴雨般的课程洗礼。另外，他们中的大多数刚一只脚迈进青春期，叛逆的荷尔蒙作祟，只会招致另一场足以让所有老师心脏病发作的噩梦。  
“真不知道你是造了什么孽。”Bond评论道。他看了一眼自己的课程表，已经被详细标注了课程的难度和等级。他的开学第一课简直就是一场美梦：“我要上六年级NEWT考试的课程，大部分学生都是赫奇帕奇。”  
Q发出一声哀嚎，拿魔杖猛敲着课程表，幻想能把上面的字改掉。但现实是如此骨感，他只能把字体瞎改成麻瓜漫画里的夸张字体、把所有字都变成霓虹粉色，还把课程表的一角烧焦了。  
他把魔杖和课程表都丢在了Whisp上方的桌子上，等到明天他的脑子才有余力来处理这团乱麻。Bond有些好笑地注视着眼前的一幕——Q爬上四脚大床，脸朝下把自己砸进了被子里，放任自己埋在被子里呻吟，听上去绝对是在说欣克庞克之类的东西。


	2. Chapter 2

事实证明，三年级学生并不是Q脑海里的小恶魔，也没有一只欣克庞克突然扑到他身上。  
Q有了一间专属教室。米勒娃还是喜欢她原来的教室，所以魔法史课就换了个地方。因此，Q就在这间被抛弃的四楼教室扎根了，这里离弗立维教授的魔咒课教室只有几条走廊。  
这房间很宽敞，侧橱里放着一小群啮齿动物，是不同等级的变形术展示的材料，由海格负责照料，毕竟学校里所有动物都归他管。“我都不知道你和Bond教授在一起了，”他说，手肘推了推Q，差点把Q撞倒。“我该早点知道的。”  
Q努力捋顺呼吸，只是点点头，笑着耸耸肩。海格露出一个同情的微笑。“第一堂课吗？”他问，大手伸出来拍了拍Q的肩膀。“别怕，做你自己就行啦。”  
“那就是我担心的原因。”Q小声嘀咕。为了安抚他的焦虑，Bond可谓绞尽脑汁。他试过一大杯南瓜汁、黄油啤酒，还拿了些罗斯默塔夫人的蜂蜜酒给他——这是Q此生最爱的东西了。  
说真的，酒精根本帮不上忙，反倒是他越来越焦虑的罪魁祸首。到最后Bond甚至开始偷偷往他的南瓜汁里加镇定魔药，祈祷这东西赶紧起效。  
“所有人，都坐下。”Q简洁地命令，看着这群青少年迅速分成了两派，一如往常。Q还能模模糊糊认出一些学生的脸，他们这一届入学的时候Q还是七年级。在霍格沃茨，Q从来就不是什么风云人物，他也宁愿不是。他在占卜方面的天赋为他赢得了称赞，但除此之外他几乎是个透明人。  
格兰芬多们整齐地坐在他左手边，其中没有Q认识的人。斯莱特林则孤傲地坐在右手边，真是浩浩荡荡。经常找茬的校霸打手们坐在他们阴险狡诈的领袖身边，他抬着下巴，看向Q的眼神中充满不屑和质疑。  
这教室里没人真的把他当一回事。Q歪了歪头，目光飘向头顶的树枝吊灯。他深吸一口气，低声吐出一串精巧的咒语。  
时间仿佛暂停在这一刻，全部学生都瞪大了双眼，嘴巴大张着却说不出一个字。教室里变成了蝴蝶汇聚的海洋，树枝吊灯的金属枝条在空中融化，流水般变幻成双翅青铜的蝴蝶，如风暴般四散席卷，翩翩起舞。  
泰然自若地站在目光的焦点，Q露出一抹微笑，眼神从学生们身上移开，现在他是所有人注意力的中心了。他举起魔杖，手腕轻巧地挥动，舞动的蝴蝶们循着他的指挥回到吊灯的所在。两下急促的挥动，一声低沉的咒语，蝴蝶们再度融化，还原为吊灯上金属锻造的树枝。  
“看够了么？”他轻声问道。教室里如死般寂静。这次变形堪称无与伦比，同时操控多种物体，并能将其还原为单个的物品，是非常高阶的魔法。无人打破这片沉默。“很好。现在，我的名字是Q教授，正如你们知晓的，今年将担任你们的老师。我需要进行一次测试以了解诸位现在的水平，请各位尝试使用 Snufflifors，用什么书都可以。”  
所有人都一动不动。  
“请开始，就现在。”Q说道，语调中蕴含着些许怒气。这效果真是立竿见影，Q忍不住在心里偷笑，因为有些学生还是愣愣地抬头盯着吊灯，仿佛还在指望着它又融化一次。  
课堂没有如他担忧的那样滑入混乱的深渊。教室里开始行动起来，就他所见，学生的两极分化程度有点严重。一个年轻的斯莱特林男孩展现出了与年纪不相符的熟练技巧，而另一个格兰芬多女生把她的书变形——如果真的能叫变形的话——成了长着绒毛的四不像。  
他表扬了Erith小姐和Rivers先生，给他们的学院各加了十五分。他布置了任务，让他们课后研究阿尼玛格斯。课程的最后几分钟，Q花了点功夫收拾学生们瞎搞变形术酿成的惨剧，他最喜欢的是那只会引用巴希达·巴沙特的《魔法史》的老鼠——是一位格兰芬多学生的杰作。接着他就宣布下课，让学生们离开了。  
“耶！”他在心里欢呼，满怀激情又投入到下一堂课的准备中。  
\-------  
Q拖着千斤重的身体挪到礼堂去吃晚餐，他完全筋疲力尽了。上课进展得很顺利，Q终于重拾了自信，而且他可是给学生们留下了浓墨重彩的初印象。希望这能有足够的震慑力叫他们放弃来恶作剧他的想法。  
Bond迟到了，他还在忙着解决早些时候上课的小插曲——一只野性难驯的博格特。Q心不在焉地想着Bond会害怕些什么，紧接着就投入到和霍琦夫人讨论不同扫帚的价值大小中去了。在不熟的人眼里，罗兰达是个吓人的女巫，但Q和她相处起来感觉很轻松。  
他能感觉到Silva的目光，来自那暗沉的双眼，在他的后背上逡巡。  
十分钟后，霍琦夫人不得不离开了，魁地奇比赛总是能牵扯出一堆事端，学院之间争场地也能争得头破血流。Q喜欢魁地奇，虽然他并不经常亲身参加。Bond上学时候当过守门员，同时也是格兰芬多的队长。Q只见他飞过一次，但也能一窥他当年的雄风。  
那之后，Q试着——最后失败了——和西弗勒斯·斯内普聊天。斯内普曾经是Q的魔药课老师，但鉴于Q本人在魔药学上半点天赋都没有，斯内普当年显然（现在多半也是）不喜欢他。他的OWL考试得了O，但主要贡献来自于他自己日复一日的勤奋练习，而不是天赋使然。  
对Q来说，斯内普很可怕。而在Bond看来，他就是世间一切黑暗的化身，刻意激起Bond的怒气看他咆哮着抱怨斯内普是Q最享受的娱乐消遣之一。  
Q只是刚开口，努力想吐出些话来开个头，斯内普就冷冷地瞥了他一眼，眼神里满是生疏和不屑。Q立刻把话吞进了喉咙，低头装作自己突然对冰淇淋蛋糕产生了莫大的兴趣，机械地戳着小蛋糕。  
“我听说了你的「表演」。”米勒娃对他说，坐在了霍琦夫人刚刚的位置上，从餐桌中央的汤碗里盛了一碗汤。“你在三年级里可算出名了。”  
Q不知道该作何反应，只能耸耸肩。“那样他们才不会在下面自顾自聊天。”他解释着，冰淇淋蛋糕终于被他戳塌了，冰淇淋蹭到了盘子外面。米勒娃身后，西弗勒斯站起身来，大步朝刚走进礼堂的一群学生走去，黑袍在他身后飞扬。  
都不用看，Q都能感觉到红宝石沙漏在下降——西弗勒斯扣了他们每人十多分。斯内普还是一如既往地，对所有不是斯莱特林出身的同学喷洒毒液，严酷得不可理喻。考虑到斯内普看起来基本上讨厌教书的要做的一切，他当年为什么当老师这个问题至今还是Q的未解之谜。  
Bond，与此同时，拉开了桌边的一把椅子，重重地把自己丢进了座椅，就坐在Q身边。“很糟糕？”Q问，幸灾乐祸地偷笑。他和米勒娃交换了眼神，米勒娃扬起眉毛，带着几分戏谑。  
“很显然，这种时候，我就不该用博格特上课。”Bond恼怒地抱怨，恶狠狠的把叉子捅进鸡腿。“教室里到处都是飞来飞去的神秘人和歇斯底里的小孩，他们叫得跟要死了一样。我还得解决我自己该死的的恐惧，这帮小屁孩在一边哭得我耳朵要废了。最后所有人都在叽叽喳喳、大哭大闹，尖叫着‘神秘人是不是要回来了’。梅林啊，这他妈就是噩梦里的噩梦。”  
Q覆上Bond的手掌作为安慰，无声地和米勒娃交换了个心照不宣的微笑。“真可怜，”他柔声说，拇指轻轻敲着Bond的手背，“那我猜下次该用八眼巨蛛了？这个可是很简单的课程。”  
“三年级。”Bond低声诅咒。“有火焰威士忌吗？”  
“在这里这么做并不合适。”米勒娃优雅地站起身，有些愤怒地说道。Q疑惑地看着Bond和米勒娃眼神交汇，看上去沉重又严肃。米勒娃匆匆离开了，虽然她只是刚坐下一会而已。  
Q茫然地盯着Bond。“发生了什么……？”  
Bond只是摇摇头，明白地昭示着这场谈话到此结束。Q悄悄把这一幕记录进脑海中的记忆宫殿，以便进一步分析。Q一直有注意到一些奇怪的细节，有些老师们莫名其妙地交换眼神、微微点头。Q了解人，也能读人，一定发生了什么事，教职工之间一定有什么共同的秘密，他却不知道。  
甚至连Bond也在向他隐瞒。  
————  
第二天，Q见到了哈利波特。  
五年级的学生看上去都有些神经质，为OWL考试焦头烂额。Q只享受了十秒钟不到的平静，就被赫敏·格兰杰逮住了，女巫近乎狂躁地噼里啪啦把一堆问题甩到他脸上，关于变形脊椎动物、人类变形的实践运用，并且要求得到所有相关领域的研究论文。  
Q先前已经被警告过了，显然格兰杰小姐有让老师们也发怵的本领。但百闻不如一见，她真的非常……富有戏剧性，狂热得近乎吓人了。  
实话说，Q以前也和她很像，不过是个安静得多的版本，但他也不在乎。Q发觉自己还挺喜欢她的，她是个非常优秀的学生。“我会尽力找来所有你可能需要的资料。除此之外，我不得不建议你先冷静下来，否则在考试前你就该崩溃了。好了，坐下吧。”  
赫敏露出满意的微笑，点点头，蓬蓬的头发也跟着晃了两下。“非常感谢您，教授。”  
Q扬起眉毛，也朝她点点头。赫敏回到位置上，她身边的男孩，红发、雀斑，浑身上下都写满了“韦斯莱”。坐在他旁边的则是哈利波特，年轻的男孩，正努力控制自己不要继续用杀人的眼神尝试把教室那头的那个斯莱特林干掉。  
奇怪的是，那个斯莱特林却没有给他哪怕一个眼神。  
Q在心里笑笑。“好了。”他大声说道，教室迅速归于寂静。“有人了解复制咒么？”  
格兰杰和其他一些学生举起了手。Q朝他们点点头，这情况与他的预期并不相符。  
“每个人都读过课本了吗？还是说你们指望着神迹从天而降帮你们通过OWL考试？”他讽刺道，幸运的是没有哪个蠢蛋真以为现在该开口说话。被哈利波特死死盯着的斯莱特林看上去快到忍耐极限了，所以Q迅速开始了下一步的课程。  
他召唤出一堆高脚杯，落在每个学生的桌前，一人一个。他自己手中拿着一只，轻击几下确定是金属材质。对新手来说，金属会比较容易复制。“目标是，精准地复制出你们面前的杯子。”他解释道，轻声说了一句“geminio”，又一个高脚杯出现在半空中。  
Q凝视着它，魔杖轻轻旋转，杯子在空中转动，好让学生有更清晰的视野。“复制品必须精确，同时是可触摸的实体，再过一段时间就会自动消失。因为凭空造物是不可能的，复制品依托于你的魔力成型，其中的魔力会不断流失。”Q继续说着，削弱了魔力的链接，咒语中附加的魔力消失了，他话音落下的最后一秒，高脚杯已经消隐在空气里。“最后复制品也会自行消失。”  
学生们看起来都跃跃欲试。格兰杰小姐全神贯注地看着他的演示，手已经开始模仿他的姿势。波特先生急匆匆地写着笔记，韦斯莱先生则心不在焉地看着窗外的魁地奇球场。  
“找到课本中有关复制咒的章节，仔仔细细地阅读。如果你们不了解物质的构成，就根本无法将魔力转化为完美的复制品。如果觉得有所感悟，就动手实践吧。”  
Q向后靠在桌子上，扫视着全班。  
显然，有些自命不凡的人太早来试水了。一个男孩，托马斯先生，用一种十分壮丽的方式引爆了他的高脚杯，爆炸把金属碎片洒得整个教室都是。Q用一个气泡笼住了爆炸中的杯子，这是在他准备NEWT考试时弗立维教授教他的小技巧。等爆炸停止了，他低语一声「恢复如初」，告诉托马斯先生挥动魔杖的时候可以不用那么激情。  
“……搞不懂为什么我们得听他的，一看就是刚出霍格沃茨的毛头小子……”  
“……我的父亲非常生气，我们本应接受经验丰富的教授的指导，而不是一个靠走后门进来的……”  
Q在心里叹气，这种反应是预料之中，但真的听到还是让他很难受。  
站在斯莱特林的桌前，他低头看向孤零零站在桌上的高脚杯，显然根本没有被复制过的痕迹。“你是？”  
“马尔福，”男孩傲慢地回答，笑容得意，金发油光滑亮。啊哈，果然如此。他的父亲多半真的非常生气，正朝校董会抱怨呢，他得非常、非常小心地对待这个学生。  
“好的，马尔福先生。鉴于你刚刚在发表与课堂无关的高谈阔论，我想你的复制咒一定十分娴熟了，想必不会在意向全班展示一下吧？”他温和地建议。  
教室那头，哈利·波特的目光仍然像不知羞耻似的黏在这里，根本无暇顾及自己的魔杖，复制出的高脚杯在渐渐消失。Q用余光注意到格兰杰小姐纠正了他的错误，当即在记忆里贴上提醒奖励她的便条——哪怕只是为了让他的生活轻松那么点儿。  
与此同时，马尔福先生脸红得快熟了。Q站着，充满耐心地等待。  
他的展示非常可笑，高脚杯开裂了，其中一半在空中乱飞。斯莱特林没人敢笑，但格兰芬多已经笑成了一团。羞辱德拉科·马尔福永远是狮子们的一大乐事，谁叫他总是如此傲慢无礼。  
“到此为止。”Q警告他们，喧闹迅速停止了，Q将高脚杯修复原状。“现在，马尔福先生，我建议你上课时注意力集中一点，如果可以的话。如果就因为这种简单的咒语没通过OWL考试，那会非常令人遗憾的，你说呢？”  
等他事后在教师休息室复述这个场景，所有在场的老师都送上了热烈至极的掌声。  
\--------  
Q一直假装自己没有注意到，也许正是因为如此，事实却变得愈发明显。  
Bond在隐藏什么东西。毫无疑问不会是一件小事，应当非常重要，甚至关乎很多人的性命——老师的，几乎所有的老师，也许还有霍格沃茨外的许许多多普通人。猫头鹰就是铁证，Bond的猫头鹰Myrmidon，从没在霍格沃茨待过一分钟。  
阴霾正在侵袭这个世界，几乎每个人都有所预感，只不过程度不同——神秘人正潜伏在阴影中，召集着他的仆人们，三强争霸赛上发生的一切就是最好的例证。媒体都在掩盖事实，但世上没有不透风的墙，发生过的一切都无法被抹消。黑暗势力正在逐渐崛起。  
“James，为什么不能告诉我呢？”有天晚上，Q轻轻地问。他知道Bond还醒着，Bond熟睡的时候会打呼的。Bond沉默着躺在他身边的时候，都是在思考，思考着Q永远无法触及的东西，他们如此贴近，却又如此远离。  
Bond的手在黑暗中摸索着，握住了Q的手掌。“我不能。”他只是这样简单地回答，拒绝再深谈哪怕一句。  
\------  
第一周就这么愉快地度过了，Q找到了方法，迅速适应了教师的角色。他的学生有好有坏，其中优秀卓越如赫敏·格兰杰，无可救药如纳威·隆巴顿。Q偏爱五年级和一年级的学生，他们恐怕是霍格沃茨所有年级里最讨人喜欢的了。七年级都是傲慢的家伙，被NEWT折磨得神经兮兮，三年级总是无法无天难以管教，二年级们又太过沉闷，教人提不起兴趣。  
第二周刚过到一半，在远处的地平线上翻涌的风浪突然就侵袭了他周围的世界，让人脊背发凉的恐怖笑声如影随形。  
Q半梦半醒地坐在桌上吃早餐，等着他的茶。他是学校里为数不多喜欢喝茶的人，家养小精灵很乐意给他准备。  
他抱着他的伯爵茶，用眼角的余光瞥着新面孔。今早全校都被召唤到礼堂，他直觉肯定与那个坐在邓布利多旁边，像癞蛤蟆似的、浑身粉红的女人有关。Silva坐在她的另一边，两人交头接耳互相奉承，说着些Q听不太清的话。  
他身边，Bond的身体不自然地僵硬着，浑身绷紧。米勒娃脸色难看得就像被人强迫吞了几斤弗洛伯毛虫，甚至不愿意多给那女人一个眼神。邓布利多看上去倒是十分镇定，正亲切地给坐在他周围的老师们递烤面包片和橘子酱，包括那个笑得令人反胃的粉色蛤蟆。  
猫头鹰在他们头顶打转，Q的预言家日报掉下来，离他的早餐只有咫尺之遥，Q迅疾地伸手扶住了它们。哦，头条上写着[魔法部指派……  
Q眯起眼睛，正要翻开细看。邓布利多站起身来，Q立刻放下报纸，礼堂骤然间肃静。“感谢诸位早上来到这里，我知道诸位都忙于各自的作业。”邓布利多说着，声音在礼堂回荡，蓝眼在半月形的眼镜后眨动。“现在，你们有些人或许已经知道了，魔法部刚刚通过了第二十三号教育法令，多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇女士将会留在霍格沃茨，作为霍格沃茨高级调查官。她将会监督课……”  
“咳、咳。”  
Q眨眨眼挑眉，那个粉色炸弹突然开始刻意咳嗽，这是Q记忆里第一次有人敢打断邓布利多的话。邓布利多短暂地瞥了她一眼，坐回了位置上，摆出了倾听的架势。  
“回到霍格沃茨真是令人愉悦，”女人的声音颤抖又尖利，比她的开襟毛衣还要恼人，不得不说这真是一件「杰作」。“我上次来这里是很久以前的事了，我一直很期待能亲眼见见你们所有人。魔法部一直以来秉持着……”  
Q浑浑噩噩地听着，恐惧绞紧了他的胃。显然，这是魔法部安插进霍格沃茨的间谍。乌姆里奇继续她单调乏味的讲话，Q迅速浏览着预言家日报，他的身体开始变得和Bond一样僵硬，恐惧笼罩了他的身体。  
这绝对是噩梦的开端。


	3. Chapter 3

突然空降的乌姆里奇让整个学校都骤然紧绷起来。这个女人阴险歹毒，只是看见她都会叫人不舒服。表里不一的性格、故作童稚、满脸褶子的笑容让人恶心，她心里充满了各种算计。  
变形术课堂今天没有受到审查。相反的，Q正饶有兴致地观察德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特如胶似漆的地下恋情。作为伴侣，他们可谓是门不当户不对。顽固的格兰芬多分子，宣告了神秘人的归来的黄金男孩，正在和一个纯血斯莱特林谈恋爱。  
他们在课上传纸条，年轻人的傻里傻气。Q总是先放任他们几次，然后把他们叫起来做课堂展示，接着他们就会安分下来。哈利波特施展了个相当不错的复制咒，虽然第二个高脚杯有那么点畸形。德拉科马尔福的复制咒也近乎完美。他为此奖励了斯莱特林五分，然后眼睁睁看着两只爱鸟又装作互相鄙视的样子分道扬镳，走向教室的两端。  
如果他们还准备更进一步，Q可能不得不和学生们聊一聊，大概会是和波特。在现在这个环境，发展一段他们这样的恋情并不明智。众所周知，乌姆里奇向来有对不同物种混血和非主流性取向的严重歧视，为自己和Bond担忧已经耗尽了Q的大部分心力。  
他很害怕，之前也已经和James说过他的担心，那时候他们躺在卧室里，这是少数能放松的安全之地。他蜷缩在Bond怀里，眼睛注视着黑暗的角落，Whisp安详地趴在他身上睡觉。  
Bond的回应是落在他发间的吻，很多很多个吻，他一遍遍向Q保证，他们都会平安无事。Q也很想相信他，可是Bond还是不愿意告诉Q他在隐瞒什么。  
Q开始失眠。  
两周后，乌姆里奇就任，课程评估才正式开始。她花很多时间在走廊里到处转悠，像个猎人一样猎捕着经过的学生，想方设法挖出各种歪曲的评价，美其名曰“考察学校的大环境”。  
老师们——除了Silva，他已经完全和乌姆里奇打成一片，不遗余力地为她提供帮助——都对此满腹牢骚，怒不可遏。  
等到教师休息室安静下来的时候，Q悄悄地问菲利乌斯情况怎么样。显然，乌姆里奇不太高兴，但还是没有发作。有些学生被她喊去质询，但也仅此而已。Q感到一阵解脱。乌姆里奇一直看弗立维教授不太顺眼，如果他没事，Q觉得自己应该也不会有问题。  
同时，文件工作也大大增加了。他平均一天有四节课，全都要布置课后作业、实践练习和论文。他无时无刻不在批改作业，咬着他的糖羽毛笔，修改拼写之类的小瑕疵或者魔法理论偏差等更复杂的错误。  
幸运的是，他曾经师从一位优秀的老师。麦格教授的教学水平有目共睹，作为麦格教授的学生，他在变形术知识和理解方面也完美无缺。一年级的学生——大多数连魔杖都拿得颤颤巍巍，更别说使用了——是最大的挑战，也是Q最喜欢的学生。向十一岁的孩子们引介魔法的世界，让他们目眩神迷，是教师生涯中最迷人的一部分。  
有得必有失，生活也不是永远顺风顺水，韦斯莱双胞胎就是活生生的例证，对每个老师他们都代表着噩梦。Q只堪堪比他们大了三岁，他们还在最后一年，根本不在乎成绩。  
实话说，双胞胎居然乖乖的毫无动静这件事甚至比他们搞大爆炸还吓人，Q基本上是在等着他们搞点出格的恶作剧了。  
Bond对此只是笑笑。“他们只是同情你，Q。”Q提到这件事的时候，Bond正在桌边整理文件，准备后面的课程。“韦斯莱双胞胎是顽皮捣蛋，但不会真的伤到任何人。在这时候欺负你也未免太过残忍了。他们会等你成长一些的，到那时候你的好日子就到头了。”  
“他们……在你的班上吗？”  
Bond笑着点点头。“今天是火药。搞出了一场大爆炸，我可倒霉了。是个聪明的咒语。”他说着，好笑地甩甩头。“就我所知他们两个就没认真上过什么课，但在某些方面真是有令人惊讶的天赋。”  
“至少变形术没有。”Q语带嘲讽，轻轻拍着Whisp。“他们该参加NEWTs考试了，可是连个茶杯都变不了。”  
“我想他们用不着变形术。”Bond指出这一点，一边潦草地写便条一边低声咒骂。“他们似乎已经有未来规划了。如果我还没有老糊涂的话，我觉得他们会相当成功。”  
“哦？”  
Bond从他的论文里抽出一会时间，分出心思扭头看着 Q。“火药，他们正在做那些东西——那需要钱，而且他们貌似已经有了。我猜他们是从什么地方贷了款。他们一直到处讲要开玩笑商店，我估计他们会花一年时间，在霍格沃茨——理想测试场——测试产品，一旦完成就会去开店。”  
“也许如此吧。”Q想了想，点点头。韦斯莱兄弟确实不擅长隐藏甲虫眼睛、内脏和各种稀有药剂成分，更别说Q还亲眼目睹过他们桌子下藏着的佐科笑话店产品的残肢。其中还有些躺在Q的抽屉里，被他没收来了。“乌姆里奇那家伙要开始评教了，你知道什么时候轮到你吗？”  
Bond摇摇头，语气透着浓浓的厌恶。“鬼知道呢。但我知道她明天的目标是米勒娃。乌姆里奇不该留在霍格沃茨，魔法部是在向邓布利多施压——当然，要派出他们那里最讨人厌的女人。完全、令人反胃的女人。她通过的那个反狼人法案……恶心透顶。我有个朋友的人生都被它毁了。”  
“你还认识狼人？”Q的好奇心被勾起来了，“是谁呀？”  
Bond抬眼看他，语气好奇。“你一定知道莱姆斯·卢平吧？”他问道。莱姆斯曾经执教古代如尼文，来自邓布利多的亲自推荐。Bond知道他更想当黑魔法防御术教授，但当时没有空缺，他又急需一份工作，而且他的如尼文水平也很不错。  
实话说，Bond挺喜欢他的，不管他是不是狼人。那只不过是狼毒的后遗症，而且完全在可控范围内。卢平不得已辞职的时候Bond非常生气。  
Q 从没见过他，卢平开始执教之前Q就毕业了。但他听过传闻，和那些西里斯·布莱克的流言混在一起，还有摄魂怪之类的。但Q没有亲身和他交流过。不管怎么说，那份法案确实恶心透顶，赤裸裸的歧视令人反胃。  
“真是个可怜人。”Q低语，给格兰杰小姐的论文写批注，这篇论文的主题是关于无限期维持复制咒所需的魔力转换。他的另一只手抚摸着Whisp的毛，今天她的毛是油亮的黑色，这只猫捕捉到了学校萦绕的黑暗气氛，将其模仿在颜色上。  
Bond点点头。“确实如此。”他低声说，似乎没有注意到Q长久在他身上停留的目光。  
\------  
在课堂上，Q会把自己的担忧暂且放在一边。几天后他又要上四年级的课——这次是赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的联合授课，遇到了虽然有点古怪，但是很讨人喜欢的姑娘，卢娜·洛夫古德。上周的课她奇怪地缺席了，如果传闻属实，那她是在海格那里和夜骐相处，忘记了时间的流逝。  
“……你是新来的，是吗？”同学们都坐下之后，她问，声音温柔又平静，目光并不聚焦在Q身上。“你看上去人很好。Bond教授是最优秀的老师之一，他信任你。”她说着，语气空灵。可是Q明明只是问为什么她头上架着个引人注目的大眼镜，他愣了一会，才反应过来她不仅给他发了好人卡，同时还规避了回答。  
“咳、咳。”教室的一角传来几声咳嗽。  
Q的心一紧，目光从卢娜身上移开，找到了坐在角落凳子上的乌姆里奇。  
“……您好。”他紧张地说，脑海里警铃大作，在心里咒骂自己怎么会没注意她进来了。  
乌姆里奇的笑容像融化的蜜糖，显得她蛤蟆似的脸越发扭曲。“我相信你有收到我的便条，上面写了评教的时间。”她的声音尖利，Q努力抑制自己想马上丢给她一个诅咒的冲动。他根本没收到什么见鬼的便条，他的直觉告诉他恐怕乌姆里奇也根本故意没给他送。  
不论如何，Q还是决定先微笑。“我没有收到，但当然，随时恭候您。”他礼貌地说，随后转向学生们。“安静，同学们。上节课我布置了关于跨物种变形的三种类别的论文，现在是交作业的时候了，相信各位都已经完成了？”  
整个教室都行动起来，Q轻轻挥动魔杖收集着空中飞来的羊皮卷，引着它们整齐地堆放在讲台上。“下节课你们将得到分数。顺便我诚挚地请求——威廉姆斯先生——把你桌子底下藏着的蜗牛拿出来与同学们分享，如何？别这么惊慌失措，这么小只的无脊椎动物大概不太可能把你吞进肚子里，是不是，沃特斯小姐？”  
Q带着笑容，有条不紊地进行着课程，同时忍受角落里亢奋地沙沙书写的声响。他简要讲解了理论，接着安排了把蜗牛变成蛞蝓的任务，让他们进行课堂练习。  
“你是新来的老师，是么？”乌姆里奇的颤声传进了Q的耳朵。Q转向她，努力扯出自己最完美的微笑。  
“是的。”他确认道，余光注意着课堂的进展。给拉文克劳上课真是梅林的恩典，因为他们大都勤奋好学——或者至少，与众不同，永远鹤立鸡群。他们中的大多数都已经开始进行尝试，有好几个已经成功变没了蜗牛的壳。  
赫奇帕奇没这么有天赋，但意志顽强，屡败屡战。有个金发女生含泪瞪着自己的蜗牛，深呼吸。Q集中注意力盯着她，甚至没听到乌姆里奇的喊叫。女生朝蜗牛念出了一句完美的咒语，蜗牛壳立刻消失了。虽然仅仅一秒之后蜗牛壳就再次出现，但是这是Q见过最棒的努力。  
“赫奇帕奇加十分。”Q朝不解的女孩点点头，她脸红了，绽放出喜悦的笑容。Q把注意力转回正拿眼神凌迟他的乌姆里奇身上。“是的？”  
“你的年龄和这个职位可不太相配，不是吗？”乌姆里奇抑扬顿挫地问，笑容傲慢。显然，就因为年轻，Q在乌姆里奇眼里和那些学校里毛都没长齐的学生们是一个等级。  
Q假装认真考虑了一会，然后说：“恕我直言，邓布利多教授恐怕不太同意您的看法。”  
“你不觉得你有些……缺乏经验吗？”乌姆里奇噘着嘴进一步质问，对Q的态度就像在对一条还不会走路却偏要赛跑、拙劣地搞小动作的小狗，在乌姆里奇心里她说不定还觉得可以随便拍拍自己的头。  
“我递交了自己的简历，经历了激烈的竞争。”Q一字一句地说，开始感到厌烦了，他还不得不向这个恶心的女人证明自己。“我被雇用，是因为我的魔法水平极其优秀、无与伦比。”他说完，转身去查看课堂的状况，希望这场不快的谈话到此就能结束。他在教室里走了几圈，指正一些学生的错误，批评了几个开小差的学生。  
“咳、咳。”  
Q不耐烦地转过身去，笑容从面对学生的和煦瞬间切换到了杀人魔模式。“还有何贵干？”他仍然彬彬有礼，但已经有几分恼怒，他不喜欢课堂隔几分钟就被打断一次。  
乌姆里奇的声音没那么尖利了，但仍然足够大，至少整个教室都能听得清清楚楚。“我听说你和，啊哈，James Bond教授有些关系？”她挂着甜笑的假面质问着。Q突然想起了会扼死寄生植物的毒常春藤，现在他也想这么实践一下。  
“我不知道这件事到底与我的教学水平有什么关系。”Q用冷酷的语调反驳。他的余光看见一只蜗牛正在迅速变大，于是他绕开乌姆里奇，无声地施了个恢复咒，等蜗牛完全恢复原样，他才又看向乌姆里奇。“还有事吗？”  
“你不觉得，”她向前迈了几步，像个儿童一样把写字板抱在胸前。“你对学生有非常负面的影响吗？你可是一个年轻、涉世未深的巫师，却正处于一段……关系，”她吐出这个词，满是不屑与嘲讽，“而且居然是和一个年长的、男性、教授？”  
Q出离愤怒了，燃烧的怒火甚至有那么一瞬间让他吐不出一个字。“如果你的问题与教学无关，那就请日后再谈。”Q说着，努力控制自己的情绪。他扫视一遍教室，学生们一个个都低着头，假装自己没有竖着耳朵试图听清楚每一个词。  
窃窃私语的声音细碎地响起，分享闲话显然是人类的本能。“我真诚地希望你的质询能与专业有关，关于魔法和魔杖什么的，你说呢？”Q尖锐地说，刻意加重了「魔杖」的语气，教室里的闲言碎语声迅速消失了。  
乌姆里奇露出令人作呕的微笑，下课铃声终于姗姗来迟，她抢先款步离开了教室，学生们也陆陆续续离开，一边走一边偷偷回头瞟他，随后又转头和朋友们继续刚刚的八卦。  
卢娜盯着他，眨着猫头鹰似的双眼，叫人感觉是一个两倍年长的灵魂栖居在这十四岁的躯壳。她伸出两根手指，轻触双唇，又放在胸前。这手势代表着爱，代表着支持。在魔法的世界，它同样代表着接纳。  
她离开了，Q怔怔地看着她的背影，不发一语。  
\-----  
“梅林在上，这只猫到底在外面干什么！”Bond怀疑地问，手指着那只窝在他们卧室外面的肖像画下边的橘色大怪兽。他脚边，Whisp发出一声哀怨的长鸣，凝视着肖像的方向。  
Q心烦意乱地抬起头，从他收上来的羊皮卷里分出一点注意力，耸耸肩。“那是格兰杰小姐的猫。”他说道。“我记得他叫克鲁克山。Whisp好像挺喜欢他的，但我绝不会让其他动物进房间，他们就会瞎跑捣乱。”  
Bond也深表赞同。Q一直喜欢各种小动物，但他的精力也不是无限的，只能分给照顾一小部分。Bond盯了Q一会儿，年轻人埋头在批改作业里，但脸上流露的严肃却绝对不只只是因为作业。他还没吃晚饭，可是旁边却摆着盘子——这说明他饿了，也向家养小精灵叫了晚餐，但不知出于什么原因，他就是无心动勺。  
“发生了什么？”Bond问他，声音坚定又不容置疑。  
Q抬起头，耸耸肩，伪装的表情已经开始出现裂痕。Bond迅速坐到他身边，手指撩开一缕黑发，露出Q翡翠般明亮的绿色双眼。“怎么了？”Bond重复，语气放缓了一些，轻轻从Q手里抽出了羽毛笔，把它放在桌子的另一边，紧邻着墨水。  
Bond注意到Q颤抖着的手，一定有什么事在困扰着他。“乌姆里奇，”他吐出一个名字。“来评教我的课。没有提前通知我，还在全班人面前侮辱我……而且她还……非常，不喜欢我们之间的关系。”Q勉强说完了这句话，呼吸开始急促又不规律，终于允许自己展现出崩溃的一面。“我知道我是在杞人忧天，她根本什么都做不了，她没办法拆散我们。但是……我之前还真的以为这世界进步了一些的。”  
Q轻轻摇头，烦恼和怒火占据了他的大脑。Bond强壮有力的手臂拥抱着他，将他牢牢揽在怀中。这正是Q渴求的依靠，终于，Q忍不住哭出声来。Bond轻轻拍着他，抱紧了哭泣的年轻爱人。“我在这里。”他安抚地低语。“Q，没事的。”  
他不应该被乌姆里奇这么轻易地激怒——但她仍然做到了。魔法部愚蠢又冷酷无情，夏天对波特的审判已经成了全世界都知道的丑闻。威森加摩竟然为小小一起未成年使用魔法事件出动，真是滑天下之大稽。预言家日报已经沦为魔法部的喉舌，剥夺所有理智之士的言论自由，据说连巫师电台也在魔法部的掌控之中，除了做出了卓越贡献的《唱唱反调》，媒体几乎已经全部沦陷了。  
霍格沃茨本应是自由的乐土，而如今每分每秒，这片土地上的自由和快乐都在死去。  
窗外传来的敲击声吓了他们两个一跳，Q从Bond的怀抱里挣脱出来，Bond的手伸向他的魔杖，警惕地盯着窗子。一只猫头鹰站在窗台上，和它的主人一样傲然又冷漠。  
“啊。”Q说道，深呼吸，打开窗户让猫头鹰进来，努力冷静下来。“当然了，他永远这么会挑时间，都不知道是怎么办到的……”  
Bond好奇地看着他，Q从猫头鹰那里取下信件，从斯卡曼德笼子旁边的一堆东西里给它找了点奖励。“是谁……？”  
Q摆摆手让他安静，凝神读信，发出一声长叹，Bond的好奇心完全被勾起来了。“你明天晚上有空吗？”Q问道，朝着信不住摇头。  
“有事？”  
Q朝Bond挥挥羊皮卷。“我哥哥邀请我们去吃晚餐，”他的语气有些疲倦，“为了我们的神经健康，我建议还是答应他为好。”


	4. Chapter 4

Bond不明所以地眨眨眼。“你哥哥？那个哑炮？”  
Q叹了口气，坐到桌边，一边翻找着没写过的羊皮纸一边低声咒骂。为了给Bond腾地方，他又把床上的一大堆羊皮卷挪到了床头柜上，让本就杂乱的物品摇摇欲坠。“他不是哑炮。”Q纠正他，终于捞出了一张羊皮纸，开始写回信。“他就是……”他停顿了一下，集中精神组织语言。“一个业务不精的巫师。他能使用魔法，严格意义来说，但他就是不想学。”  
“为什么？”Bond问道，有些担忧。Q站起身把回信绑到Sherlock猫头鹰的腿上，让Darwin飞回伦敦去。  
Q绕回床边，啪叽一声把自己丢进了柔软的被子里。“如果我没记错的话，比起在小众群体里泯然众人，他更想做普罗大众中最独特的那一个。”Q回想着，盯着天花板。“哪怕在那时候，Mycroft的卓越就足以让所有人黯然失色。Sherlock喜欢麻瓜世界，麻瓜的世界就是经验主义和逻辑主义，而魔法却是，呃，无形的、不可触摸的虚无。你无法判断所谓“魔法”的所在，也没办法精确量化它。你可能有魔法，又可能没有。Sherlock不喜欢这种东西。”  
“他不能忍受被逼迫的感觉？”Bond猜测，Q看了他一眼，点点头。  
“Sherlock……令人惊叹的独立，叫人难以置信的聪慧。”Q叹气，“我们的父母怒不可遏，把他从族谱上踢了出去。真是坏主意，只会让他顽固到底。他十一岁的时候搬去了Mycroft的公寓，没去上霍格沃茨，去了麻瓜的学校。”  
在巫师的世界，福尔摩斯家族就是活着的传说，最尊贵的纯血家族之一，在整个魔法界都负有赫赫盛名。Bond完全理解Q抹消身份的决意——他不想要家族和姓氏的束缚，只想过自己的人生。  
福尔摩斯家族的三个孩子，和先辈一样大名鼎鼎。最小的孩子已经消失了，Bond有幸是知道他所在之处的人之一。第二个孩子变成了麻瓜。最年长的那位正是声名卓著（或者该说臭名昭著比较合适）的Mycroft Holmes，表面上在魔法部里身居末职，实际上把控着大英政府。他是麻瓜界和巫师界间的掌门人，两边的政府都有他无孔不入的触手，但大多数时间他都呆在麻瓜那边。  
“Sherlock能施魔咒吗？”Bond好奇地问，伸手揽住了Q。  
Q想了想，“他不肯用魔杖，所以没办法控制魔力。”他认真地解释道，努力组织语言。“但他确实拥有魔法的特质，即使他一直以来不愿意承认。我个人的看法是，他那些洞察力和演绎多半就是来源于他的魔力。但Sherlock是个特例，我从没见过第二个这样的人——他做到了，他确实是最独特的那一个。”  
当然。Bond在心里想。独特这个词真是再适合不过了。  
\-----  
“你究竟在说什么？你的弟弟，Q，是个……什么？”  
“巫师。”Sherlock冷冷地说，注意力转向他的小提琴弓。他审视着细细的马毛，手指摁上琴弦，检查它的松紧程度。“他爱人也是。他们都给小巫师教魔法，晚上他们要来吃晚饭。”  
“你的弟弟是个巫师……这，这真的，信息量太大了，Sherlock。”John难以置信地说，在221B里焦躁地来回踱步。他的室友居高临下地长叹一声。  
Sherlock把弓压在琴弦上，用手指摩擦着琴弦上残留的松香。他发现这样可以增强摩擦力，让他演奏时的断奏更加锋利。“我不懂你在烦心什么，”他说道，John这时候已经放弃自我瘫在椅子里了。“哦当然，你不能随便对这屋子以外的人说。”他警告John，“我告诉你这件事已经惹恼Mycroft了。”  
John抬起头看Sherlock，脸上还是惊吓过后的呆滞。“我可能不是个天才，但至少我还是知道这是不为人知的……魔法什么的。”他勉强吐出这个词，脑子里还是晕乎乎的，虽然Sherlock已经解释过一大串巫师世界的东西，最后才说他的弟弟也是其中一员。  
“只是提醒你，”夏洛克轻蔑地说，亲昵地把小提琴抵在下巴，拉出一个长长的、哀伤的音符，灵魂沉浸在音乐中，他短暂地闭上了双眼。“我可不想到最后Mycroft不得不对我亲近的室友来个一忘皆空。”  
“Obliv…… ”  
John还没说完，Sherlock又要开始演奏了，这时窗户外传来“笃笃笃”的敲击声。“我觉得我产生幻觉了，我看见了一只行为很人类的猫头鹰。”John弱弱地说。Sherlock直接把他的话当成空气，动作自然地打开窗户。  
John只是茫然的看着这一切，他的大脑还在宕机状态。Sherlock从猫头鹰腿上取下一张便条，手在口袋里掏了一些食物喂给猫头鹰，然后让他飞走了。 “那是Darwin，我的猫头鹰。”他说，语气平常，专心读着信。“很好，Q确认会来。”Sherlock抬头，用仍然冷淡的语调指出：“你还处于惊慌状态。”  
“你会魔法吗？”John问道，声音不受控制地升高。  
Sherlock拉出一道锋锐的长音，转向E小调，他的一部分灵魂沉浸于忧郁的音乐中。有趣。他喜欢小提琴，当理性的思考占据了他人格中压倒性的胜利，小提琴的音乐能帮他降落一些——恢复人的「感觉」。“严格意义上来说，是的。”Sherlock轻描淡写地回答，“这重要吗？显然更关键、也是更需要警惕的是——Mycroft，当然，也是一名巫师。”  
John看上去要缺氧了，恨不得自己能马上昏过去，或者大喊大叫几声。但相反，他（像过去无数次所做的那样）开始梳理庞大的信息，抱着一杯茶安静地坐在椅子上，耳边是Sherlock漫不经心的演奏，等着自己的脑子慢慢转动起来，搞清楚这团他妈的乱麻。  
\-----  
“阿不思知道我们今晚要出去，但我们还是得小心些，因为乌姆里奇……James，你穿的这是什么？”Q上上下下打量他。  
男人穿着西装，显得他英俊又帅气，但这才不对劲。Q从没见过James穿西装，他明明喜欢穿各式各样的长袍，或者一些休闲装。麻瓜的正式穿着显然不该在他的喜好清单中占有一席之地。“说这话的人正穿着一身……噢，我根本不晓得你是什么搭配。”Bond露出得意的笑容，意有所指地看了眼Q。  
“我在麻瓜社会和Sherlock住过几年——我绝对清楚麻瓜的穿衣风格。”Q一本正经地说，摆弄着黄色开襟毛衣的袖口。“正如我刚刚说的，我们要小心。现在每个人都被监视着，所以飞路粉这条路走不通了。我们用幻影显形，我上学时候发现了几条密道，现在还能用。但我不敢保证其他学生不会发现它，所以你来给我们施个幻身咒吧。”  
Bond点点头，从口袋里抽出魔杖，急促地在他们两个身上都挥了两下。Q不太擅长使用这种咒语，但Bond总是得心应手。魔咒的效果没办法好到让他们完全隐形，但足以方便他们在人群中藏身，不会被注意到。  
他们安静迅疾地穿梭在建筑物里，Q带着Bond找到一座驼背女巫的雕像。“左右分离。”Q低声说，点了点女巫的雕像，密道在他们眼前展开。  
走了一会，Q停住脚。“到这里就可以了。”他说，握住了Bond的手。Bond没去过221B，不能幻影显形，“对不起，我知道你更喜欢亲自动手。”  
Bond摇摇头，闭上双眼。“总得适应适应吧？”他说着，他们脚下的地面渐渐消失，Q紧紧攥着Bond的手。  
\-----  
“啊哈，”Sherlock突然说，“他们到了。”  
正在此时，好像Sherlock是个灵媒似的（或许是巫师？），门真的被敲响了。而且还不是最外面的门，是他们房间的门，声音是从楼梯附近传来的。John立刻站起来准备迎客，Sherlock仍然抓着把鱼叉摊在椅子上，John翻了个白眼，去开门了。  
Q好奇地打量着开门的男人。“你一定就是John Watson了。”他说着，伸出手。Bond略显震惊地瞥了Q一眼，惊异于他如此轻易地接受了麻瓜世界握手的习俗。“我是Q，这是我的爱人，James。”  
“能见到你是我的荣幸。”Bond露出微笑，也和John握了手。他非常了解麻瓜社会的礼仪，毕竟给魔法部打了那么久的工，不是白干的。  
Sherlock没从椅子上挪动一步，Q走过去瞪着他哥哥的后脑勺。“粗鲁的混蛋，我有几个月没见你了，好不容易来一趟，你就是这种态度吗？”Q用十分刻意、抑扬顿挫的语调哀叹。  
Sherlock不情愿地站起身来，叹了口气。“如果你能早点屈尊造访……”  
“你知道我办不到。”Q不满地抗议。“在……呃，学校里的那些事情以后，我就……”  
“他知道。”Sherlock打断了他，朝John点头示意，John局促不安地站在一边。Q讶异地挑眉，Sherlock只是耸耸肩。“我告诉他的。Mycroft会插手掩饰的，毕竟他可不能让他弟弟陷入违反保密法的丑闻，是吧？虽然我不身处那个世界，但仍然受到你们法律的约束。那些流言蜚语会毁了他的大好仕途。”  
不想又和Sherlock在Mycroft的人格缺陷方面吵起来，Q转回了先前的话题。“就像我刚刚说的，神秘人的回归把一切搞得一团糟。我来一次得冒很大的风险，因为现在霍格沃茨的形势非常的……不妙。”  
John在他们身后充当合格的背景板，重重地把自己砸进沙发。Bond则钻进了厨房，扔下两个Holmes面对面站着试图用愤怒的眼神把对方烧穿。“有事发生。”Sherlock上下扫视Q，观察着。“Silva惹你不高兴了？”  
Q扬起眉毛，“猜得不错，但事实上是比Silva讨厌得多。”他平静地说完这句话，在Sherlock开口回答之前，Q冲上前一把抱住了他的哥哥。  
John的下巴已经快跌到地上了。  
Sherlock现在的表情就像是，一个成年人，面对一个扒着自己大腿不撒手、眼睛扑闪扑闪的粘人小孩，摆着一张生无可恋的脸，但努力克制自己不要把黏糊糊的手指扯下来。Q在心里满足地偷笑，Sherlock和人互动的时候都不太自在，但Q的触碰却在他忍受范围之内。这可是其他人没有的特权，也是他可以尽情依靠的港湾。  
“我们详细聊聊这件事。”Sherlock简单地说道，语气不如以往那么冰冷了，带着微不可闻的关切。“现在，吃晚饭。”  
\-----  
总的来说，这个夜晚相当愉快。  
不出所料，Sherlock认为乌姆里奇是个狐假虎威、恶毒无脑的婊子，根本没必要多加在意。他的论据是——有邓布利多的掌控和Mycroft的暗中插手，她掀不起什么风浪。虽然目前来看乌姆里奇占据上风，明面上反对她不是明智之选，但只要他们小心谨慎，Sherlock相信他们都会平安无事。  
Bond完全赞同Sherlock的观点，但Q对此持保留态度。他心中仍然涌动着不祥的预感，好似前方将有深不可见的黑暗。梅林啊，他们不过是离开霍格沃茨一趟，就得像违规夜游的学生一样鬼鬼祟祟。那个尖刻恶心的女人已经给他的生活带来了巨大的伤害。  
Q和Bond都很喜欢John。虽然他看上去还在努力消化真的存在魔法这个事实，但他还是和他们相处得非常开心。John还问他们能不能给他施个魔咒看看，他有点好奇，Bond不得不跟他解释这是违法的，所以不行。  
但Sherlock答应了下次带他去对角巷。  
John的眼睛噌的一声亮了起来，Q开始理解为什么他能忍受和Sherlock一起住这么久了。  
Sherlock居然费心许下了一个承诺。Q想着，他们的情感多半是双向的。他的哥哥，大概，终于遇到了生命中那个特殊的人。  
真好。  
他们移形换影回了霍格莫德的密道，落在离出口还有段距离的地方。在离开Sherlock那里之前，Bond就给他们施了幻身咒。他们迅速朝出口走去，Q打开密道出口，钻了出去，Bond紧随其后。  
一阵细微的声响从走廊尽头传来。“你先走，我一会就来。”Q对他耳语，示意他先上楼去。Bond怀疑地眯起眼，Q又催促了一次。  
Q紧贴着墙，压低重心悄悄走近声音的源头，走廊尽头半开的房门透出一线微光。Q伏在门边，向内窥探，结果看到了波特和马尔福。他轻轻地叹了口气。  
马尔福把兜帽盖过头顶，飞快地离开了房间，没看到用幻身咒藏在门后的Q。波特还在等，大概是想和马尔福拉开时间差。  
Q再往里看的时候，波特却已经不见了。  
能做到这一点的魔法寥寥无几，而波特，这么说吧，虽然有许多天赋，但魔法水平远远不可能如此高超。  
门嘎吱一声被推开了。  
Q闪电般伸出手，从空气中触碰到了一个实体。他心下了然，抓着那团空气把哈利波特推回了教室，一把扯掉了隐形衣。  
波特惊恐地瞪着眼睛，整个人都吓傻了。如果不考虑情境，倒真是不错的消遣。  
“波特，你的智商都已经被自己吃掉了吗？”Q尖锐地质问他，拿魔杖解除了自己的幻身咒，波特认出他的一瞬间就放下心来。“现在这个时候，你不该离开寝室，当然也不该和你‘表面上’的死对头出现在一间教室里！我知道你和马尔福先生这学期开始就如胶似漆地搞在一起了——你最好庆幸其他人没这么聪明。”  
“教授……”  
“别狡辩，那是对我智商的侮辱。”Q厉声说。镜片之后，波特的眼睛瞪得大大的。“你和马尔福先生应该保持距离，”Q继续说着，放轻了声音。“违抗某些东西是……不明智的。你、马尔福先生，你们已经身处险境。”  
“但……你和Bond教授……”  
Q挑起眉毛，“你以为有几个能靠着一个简单的幻身咒轻而易举出入霍格沃茨的老师？”Q的语气平静又不容置疑，震得波特说不出话来。  
“但是你……”  
Q眨眨眼睛，几乎想翻白眼了。“波特，别傻了。”他决然地说。“霍格沃茨现在在魔法部的监管之下——替你自己好好考虑考虑吧。”  
“我和德拉科的事，你不会告诉别人，对吗？”波特问，渐渐冷静下来。这个男孩已经对面临各种各样的危险、陷入各式各样的困境习以为常，他的过去是传奇，也是一长串不端行为指控的结合体。  
Q发出一声沉重的叹息，目光也随之凝重起来。“波特，魔法部在肆意糟蹋你的名声，而你——你的名字，是整个世界翘首以待的救世主。等神秘人归来的时候——对，我相信你——你将发挥不可估量的作用。我不会对任何人谈起这件事……”  
波特张开嘴想说些什么，Q抬起手阻止了他。  
“……但记住这一点：你们两个的前路绝不会是坦途。马尔福先生的家族可不会欢欣鼓舞，这还算是温和一点的说法了。而你——魔法部不会放弃任何给你抹黑的机会。如果你真要冒这么大的风险，先问问你自己的心，这值得吗？”  
Q和波特定定地凝视着彼此，一动不动。“教授，”波特低声说，移开了目光，盯着脚下的地板。“我觉得值得。他是个傲慢的混蛋，但我……”  
Q的嘴角勾起淡淡的微笑，完全是无意识的。这也是他一开始对Bond的看法。傲慢、自大、荒唐可笑——同时直率、智慧、光芒四射。即使如此，Q还是放任自己全身心坠入了名为James Bond的爱河。他能理解这种双面缠绕着的情感：偶尔无法控制地恨他，同时不顾一切去爱他。  
“……我懂，波特。”Q打断了他，语气放缓了些。“现在，我强烈建议你回寝室去，越快越好。既然你有一件隐形衣，那就好好使用它。”  
“你不罚我关禁闭？或者别的什么？”波特不安惶恐地问，好像不太敢相信。  
“如果你想的话我乐意如此。”Q提议道，挂着嘲讽的笑容。“我只希望你下节课能好好复制出一个高脚杯，还有不要把你和马尔福先生整天黏在一起的事情闹得人尽皆知。”  
Q保持着挖苦的笑容，波特点点头，消失在隐形衣下，向格兰芬多塔走去。  
\-----  
Q回房间的时候Bond已经快睡着了，幸福地蜷缩在温暖的被窝里，等待着他的爱人归来。“乌姆里奇要来听我的课了，”Bond抱怨着，“我发誓，要是她胆敢贬损你哪怕一个字，我很恐怕就无法为我的行为负责了……你刚刚干什么去了？”  
“和哈利波特聊了聊，就他和马尔福先生突飞猛进的恋情问题。”Q解释，脱下裤子。“很显然，他们沉迷于深夜在无人的教室中私会。小情侣的甜蜜，但是可远远谈不上聪明。”  
“梅林在上，Q，你要担心的事情已经够多了。”Bond说着，脸上写满了担忧，抬起身来直视他的爱人，Q解开衬衫的扣子。  
Q耸耸肩。“他不明白这件事有多严重。”他若有所思地说，身体滑进Bond身边的被子里。“这很重要。更不用说他还得面对卢修斯·马尔福了，我感觉，卢修斯要是发现他儿子在干什么，他会字面意义上地把波特大卸八块。”  
“快睡吧。”Bond伸手揽住自己的爱人，Q摘下眼镜放到床头柜上。“我也会盯着他们的，所以别担心了，嗯？他这几年什么大风大浪没见过……”  
“……他有件隐形衣……”  
“……这倒是很能说明问题，”Bond嗤笑一声，温柔地吻着Q卷曲的黑发。“好了，我明天早上还有早课，所以现在，关掉你的大脑。”  
Q笑了，轻轻往Bond身边挪了挪。“晚安。”他呢喃着，伴随着Bond沉稳的心跳，缓缓坠入梦乡。


	5. Chapter 5

Bond走进教室，一眼就看到了正在「恭候」他的乌姆里奇。教室里一张桌子都没有，他提前把他们都挪走了，毕竟他课程的精髓都在于实践。乌姆里奇监察官不发一语，脸上带着居高临下的兴味，每隔一会儿就咳嗽两声。Bond直接把她和她的咳嗽都当成空气。  
学生陆陆续续涌入教室，走在最前面的是格兰杰小姐、帕蒂尔小姐和艾博小姐——这女孩简直就是她阿姨的翻版，Bond和她阿姨认识好几年了。后面跟着波特和韦斯莱，不出所料，还有邋遢懒散的迪安·托马斯。  
“在上课之前，请大家先上交有关昏迷咒的论文。”Bond朗声说，在挥动魔杖收集羊皮卷之前他停顿了一下。“以及，我不得不郑重告知你——科纳先生，你交的根本没到一英尺半。除非你的论文真的用词凝练而富有深度，否则你还是重写一篇为好。”  
“咳、咳。”该来的还是会来，Bond轻轻吸了口气，才转身面对乌姆里奇，露出疑问的表情。“我希望你有收到我的便条，上面写了评教的时间。”她说道。  
Bond的眼神从她身上扫过，又回到了学生身上。“这答案不能更明显了，不是吗？”他冷冷的回答，转过身面对他的学生。“所有人，二人一组结对练习，我要看看你们有什么进步。”  
“咳、咳。”这次她刻意加重了声音。Bond真的不想和她对话，但还是转身挑眉。“抱歉，”她咯咯笑着，真是莫名其妙。“你真的觉得，允许学生练习如此危险的魔咒是合适的吗？”  
Bond眨了一下眼。  
“当然。”他冷淡地回答，又转向他的学生，挥挥魔杖，做了些小改造，现在地板在学生倒下的时候会自动变软。“好了——开始吧。”他命令。  
“嗯哼、嗯哼。”  
Bond抬起手阻止她，教室有些骚动起来，每个人都察觉到了Bond教授和乌姆里奇之间紧绷的暗流。“我正在上课，”Bond平静地说，“如果你有所疑虑，我们可以课后再谈。”  
“魔法部……”  
“已经发布了黑魔法防御术教学指导，我知道。”Bond直接打断了她，她无措地张着嘴，显得更像癞蛤蟆了。“我不认同魔法部的教学纲领。正如我先前所说，如果你对我的教学方法有所不满，请课后再谈。”  
“你的不负责任实在是令人震惊！你怎么能如此教导涉世未深、易受影响的年轻巫师——”乌姆里奇义愤填膺地高声说，声音尖利地刮过耳膜，“你不该教他们去害怕邪恶力量的袭击，魔法部的教导之下根本没有所谓的危险……”  
“我们不是。”教室中传来一个清晰的声音，又是波特，当然是波特。Bond努力把心头冒起的怒火压下去，毕竟这也不全是波特的错。  
“不要打断我，波特先生。”乌姆里奇做作地说。“我倒也不是真的要对这学校指手画脚……”  
Bond忍住了嘲笑的冲动。然而下面的学生们，用此起彼伏的笑声不遗余力地证明了他们只是难以自控的该死的青少年。“到此为止。”Bond警告他们，声音仍然平静得不可撼动，但愤怒像苦涩的胆汁，不断在他喉咙里灼烧。他突然间更同情Q了，他不像自己，本来就缺乏教学的经验和自信，却不得不受这女人的折磨。“乌姆里奇女士，我的教学注重实务中的魔咒运用……”  
“魔法部认为，理论知识更为重要，因为所谓的实务不过就是指通过考试罢了。”乌姆里奇说，声音里的傲慢自满听得人想吐。  
迪安·托马斯开始高声说话，Bond的手一阵阵捏着自己的魔杖。“那我们怎么在现实生活里保护自己呢?”他大喊，看上去困惑、好奇，又有点生气。  
Bond只是抬头看天，祈祷自己有足够的自控力来给这次已然脱轨的授课平安收尾。  
“只要遵纪守法，就不需要担忧被黑暗势力袭击……”  
“……所以你是觉得用不着怕伏地魔，是吗？”波特一字一句地说，怒不可遏，语气中带着浓浓的嘲弄。连Bond都在这个名字面前畏缩了一瞬，下面的学生已经小声尖叫起来，快晕过去了。  
“波特，够了。”Bond警告他。  
“我来处理，教授。”乌姆里奇打断他们，声音不似先前那般故作甜美，刻意忽略了Bond紧绷的身体和无声的警告。“格兰芬多扣十分，波特先生。你们说的那个……黑巫师死而复生的传闻，那是彻头彻尾的谎言。”  
“那不是谎言！”波特大喊，打断她的话，格兰杰吓了一跳，立刻试图安抚他，但无济于事。Bond紧紧攥着魔杖，遏制自己也想要出声反驳的冲动。乌姆里奇完全代表魔法部的立场，以胡言乱语来粉饰太平，这是致命的错误。“我曾亲眼见他死而复生、我曾亲身与他以命相搏！”  
“我要处罚你，波特！”乌姆里奇厉声说。Bond无声地朝学生示意，让他们都乖乖闭上嘴巴。他们照做了，但一双双大睁着的眼睛都聚焦在乌姆里奇与波特的争论。“就在明晚五点。我再强调一遍：这就是个谎言。魔法部有能力保护各位公民免受袭击……”  
“言归正传。”Bond插话，想把对话扭转回正常的轨道。他转向乌姆里奇，流露出一点适当的威慑。“今天我的课堂已经受到了太多打扰，我完全有能力管教我自己的学生。波特，你也可以闭嘴了。”  
Bond大概真的没什么调解的天赋，突出表现在波特直接无视了他，继续朝乌姆里奇连珠炮似的吐出反驳的话语，恨不得直接动手诅咒她。“那按你的观点，塞德里克·迪戈里是自己死掉的了？是吗？”  
“那就是一场意外，一场悲剧……”  
“那是谋杀！伏地魔杀了他，你明知如此。”波特尖锐地指出。  
现在整个教室都鸦雀无声，学生们大气都不敢喘，全都聚精会神在眼前没有硝烟的战争。Bond突然想起了麻瓜的肥皂剧，他们之前在对角巷附近的商店里意外看到了一台麻瓜电视机，那时候Q也是目不转睛，整个人都被紧张刺激的情节、陷入险境的主人公们勾走了魂。  
“波特，你的话太多了。所有人，现在下课——这出闹剧没有观赏的必要。波特，来我办公室，就现在。”Bond愤怒地下令，乌姆里奇面色不虞。“我的学生我自己管教，多洛雷丝。”他说，舌尖滚过这个名字都让他作呕。波特抓起他的包，不情不愿地走向Bond的办公室，脸上带着殉道者的凛然。  
乌姆里奇露出一个做作又恶心的甜美微笑。“我这周会继续对波特的处罚。”她说着，清了清喉咙，从口袋中取出一卷羊皮纸。“这是今天早上刚刚颁布的法令。”在Bond拒绝之前，她就把羊皮纸塞进了他手里，让他细读。  
第24号教育令。  
Bond迅速通读全文，这法令授予乌姆里奇对学生的任意处罚权，鉴于乌姆里奇是霍格沃茨事务运行中「不可或缺」的一环。Bond并不惊讶，乌姆里奇去评教过的课堂上，学生们毫不掩饰对她的厌恶，从未停止过反抗，实话说，这样的后果也在预料之中。  
“我会告知波特的，”他简要地说，把羊皮纸还给乌姆里奇，故意摆着一张高深莫测的脸。“今天出了些事故，我衷心希望您能换个时间继续对我的评教。”  
“当然，”她呢喃道，瞪大了眼睛，挂着恶心的笑。“本该如此。”  
她咯咯笑着离开了，可笑又古怪。  
Bond看着她走远了，扭头走向办公室。他必须与波特先生进行一次简要、严肃的谈话。  
\-----  
Q比James起得晚一些，他一大早没课，所以能多睡一会，起来了还能再改几篇论文。  
他的学生们涌入教室，个个都在谈论今早的事，传闻仿佛长了翅膀，已经飞遍了学校。显然，哈利·波特的脑子不能同时处理两件事——在和马尔福的恋情上，他还能勉强理解什么叫做“保持低调”，但一换到乌姆里奇和神秘人身上，他的理智就和他的脑子一起蒸发了。  
教室里的窃窃私语从来没停过。Q扣过了大半学生、全部学院的分数，还威胁他们要关禁闭，竟然还是没能让学生闭上嘴巴。“……说和神秘人战斗过……”“……复活……”“……魔法部是对的……”  
Q忧心忡忡地结束了教学，听上去早上这堂课James有麻烦了，如果连Q教的六年级学生都听说过了，那恐怕这事闹得很大，肯定影响很不好。  
Bond，与此同时，正在愤怒得失去理智的边缘。  
“你知道吗，魔法部竟然觉得黑魔法防御术课堂不应该进行任何魔咒实践。”他快气疯了，等Q一下课就在教室堵住了他。  
Q困惑地皱起脸。“可是……”  
“我知道，”Bond嘶声说，“然后波特就开始尽情地「释放自我」。乌姆里奇，竟然在我的教室、管教我的学生！就因为他敢于说出神秘人的真相！我的能力、我的权威、甚至我他妈的教学风格都被全盘否定……”  
“冷静点。”Q小声说，目光越过Bond紧张地瞟了一眼紧闭的门。在当下的形势，在这种地方谈这种话题太危险了，Q不能冒这种风险，他们最好回卧室里谈。  
Bond泄出一声长长的、颤抖的叹息，额头和Q相抵。Q捧着Bond的脸，落下轻柔的吻。“是邓布利多负责学校的教务，又不是魔法部。你当然是个很棒很棒的老师。”  
Bond点头，轻轻地叹气。“我是为学生担心。”他低声说。  
“现在不行。”Q有些急切地阻止他，又亲亲他。“你还有课呢。”他柔声说，轻轻推开Bond的身体。“去吧，我们等下再说。就努力忍一下，别急着把她干掉，嗯？”他放轻声音哄着，Bond冷静了一点，大步迈向门口，长袍在他身后飞扬。他回头朝Q笑了笑，又点点头，离开了教室，难以抑制的恼怒仍然清晰可见。  
\-----  
Q已经很少去礼堂吃饭了，他对那里有心理阴影——乌姆里奇那每每在他和Bond哪怕只是对视时就会响起的“咳、咳”，Silva无时无刻不黏在他身上的贪婪目光，都让他提心吊胆。  
但今晚他还是去了，他想查探查探其他老师的反应。他坐在格拉普兰教授旁边，Silva的目光如有实质，仍然落在他身上，乌姆里奇尖利可笑的做作嗓音在座席间回荡，邓布利多不在。  
“你这么来这儿了？”Bond好奇地问他，Q正把一大块红酒炖牛肉丢进盘子里。  
Q瞥了他一眼，扯出一个短暂的微笑。“来看看情况。”他平静地说。Bond点点头。新法令颁布的消息已经席卷了整个霍格沃茨——教育令24号，就是Bond在课上看到的那一份，魔法部粗暴干涉霍格沃茨的又一「壮举」。Q来到礼堂，也是为了感受一下其他师生的反应。  
学院们分成了不同的阵营。格兰芬多们看上去郁郁不乐，而斯莱特林们的脸上都挂着得意洋洋的笑容，让Q有些不舒服。拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的学生与他们不同，更为克制，但还是不停偷偷瞟着教师席还有格兰芬多长桌上的哈利·波特。  
波特在格兰杰和韦斯莱的陪伴下匆匆离开礼堂，Q很能理解他，这么多双眼睛黏在身上真是如芒在背。哈利迅速回头瞥了斯莱特林长桌一眼，Q甚至不用看都知道他是在看马尔福。  
金发男孩没有过多回应。他定定地凝视着波特，随后移开目光，投身到和周围学生的谈笑中。波特犹豫了一瞬，还是继续走出了礼堂。  
“Q?”Bond喊他，Q把注意力转回来，Bond和满脸好奇的波莫纳·斯普劳特都在看着他。  
他掩饰性地笑了笑，叉了一块牛肉。“对不起，刚刚走神了。”他轻松地说，不理会Bond带着些许担忧的表情。“说到哪了？”  
波莫纳朝他露出一个温暖的微笑。Q一直喜欢和她相处，她总是温和慈祥，在Q有些过于自闭的学生时代，她会特别关照他，每天的关心和问候有些像例行公事，但一向温柔友好。另一个重要的原因是，Q七年级的时候，Silva的行为变本加厉，甚至不屑再拿教学那一套掩饰自己。在Q最紧张害怕的时候，是她注意到Q的窘境，严厉斥责了Silva的不当行为。  
时至今日，Q仍然对她满怀感激。他仔细听着她描述自己的评教，听上去她是少数没被刁难的人。他们三个人开始深入讨论乌头种子在魔杖护理中的功用。Q 的魔杖经过他自己的调整——他用了自己制造的一种特殊魔药，与他白桦木和独角兽毛的魔杖完美契合，既增强了施法的灵活性，又不削弱它的力量。魔杖护理是一门濒临灭绝的技艺，但Q热衷于此。  
能和其他老师多聊聊天让他愉快了很多。Q最近有点孤僻，学期任务很紧张，乌姆里奇更让他紧张。他甚至淡忘了霍格沃茨原本的氛围，那些欢声笑语，那些愉悦闲暇，都遮蔽在这片天花板之下。今天的屋顶是一轮泛着幽光的明月，穿梭在层层叠叠的云层中。  
过了一会，米勒娃也加入了他们的讨论。她一直以来都偏爱Q，偏爱得甚至有些出格——众所周知，麦格教授从不会「偏爱」什么人。纵观她的教师生涯，Q也是她最优秀的学生之一，在变形术方面具有卓绝的天赋。Q笑了，如果真的出了什么事，那些胆敢伤害他的人将不得不面对一个令人胆寒的女巫。  
实际上，Q发觉自己确实被很多人偏爱着。年长的老师们都认识他，知道他是个聪明懂事的学生，很有魔法天赋。更不必说他们所有人都出奇一致地，对霍格沃茨有史以来最年轻的老师有些过度的保护欲。  
他们也在Q和Bond身上寄托着一份希冀。他们的关系仍然是个冲击，无论在巫师世界还是麻瓜世界都不被广泛接受，在学校中更是如此。不管他们自己有没有意识到，他们都代表着某些变革的暗涌，老师们完全明了这其中的重要性。  
今晚他们实在都太开心了，Q和Bond很晚才退席。乌姆里奇听够了阿谀奉承，很早就心满意足地离开了。Silva在她走的时候挥手告别，脸上挂着烦人、轻浮的假笑。很快，他也离开了。  
愉悦的时光流逝得飞快。米勒娃用她一贯锋利的嘲讽打趣Q，逗得波莫纳不住发笑，Bond和菲利乌斯讨论着一些失传的古代魔法，Q不知不觉就开始和凯瑞迪·布巴吉争论麻瓜和巫师的融合问题。他还记着要保密身份，所以没提一个字Sherlock的事，但还是表达了自己支持双方融合和睦相处的坚定立场。  
这个夜晚太过梦幻，是Q在霍格沃茨任职以后度过最美妙的时光。  
他们跌跌撞撞地回到卧室，Bond拉着他穿过肖像洞的时候贝丝抛过来一个意有所指的揶揄眼神。门很快被甩上了，Bond开始吻他。Q咯咯笑着回吻，Whisp绕着他的脚打转。肾上腺素奔涌在他的血液里，他的身体沸腾了，狂热的喜悦跃动在他的每一个细胞、每一寸肌肤。  
的喜悦跃动在他的每一个细胞、每一寸肌肤。  
“我爱你。”Bond附在他耳边低语，唇舌擦过他的脸庞，缠绵地吻过他的耳廓。年轻者的身体颤抖着，为接下来将要发生的一切隐隐兴奋。  
他们双双倒进床上，凌乱的长袍被无情地丢在地面。Q不住喘着气，Bond断断续续地低声呻吟。Whisp懂事地离开了，为Q和Bond留出翻云覆雨的二人世界。  
第二天一早，Q走出肖像洞的时候，贝丝就坏笑着打趣他：“某些人昨晚很爽哦。”Q不明所以地眨眨眼，才反应过来，血就控制不住地上涌，脸颊通红滚烫。他张了张嘴，想说点什么，说点什么都好。“别在意我，我丈夫的声音可大着呢。”  
“……啊。”Q竭尽全力也只挤出来个单音节。他僵在那里，脑子像生锈的齿轮，怎么转都转不出来一句完整的话。所以他干脆落荒而逃，追着Bond去礼堂吃早餐。  
Q疯狂往吐司上挤果酱，堆成了一座小山，就在这时，斯卡曼德带着早上的信飞了进来。薄薄的信封打着旋，眼看要砸到Q头上，Bond伸出手精准地抓住了它。“哇哦，真是精彩。”Q说着，吮着手指上沾到的果酱，Bond把信递给他。  
Bond用余光瞥着Q，Q低头看信封，表情突然凝固了一瞬。他甚至没拆开看，就急匆匆把信塞进长袍里，正襟危坐盯着他的吐司，动作大得有些欲盖弥彰了。“等下告诉你。”他对Bond低语，Bond识趣地闭上了嘴，同时假装没看见Silva好奇、幽深的眼神。  
他们直到午餐时间才逮到空闲，Q去黑魔法防御术办公室找到了Bond，看上去快被烦恼和压力压垮了，平日里他哪怕焦虑也不会允许自己表现得如此明显。  
“是Mycroft的信，”他说着，声音比往日都要紧绷。“他要我去霍格莫德和他密会。”  
“有什么问题……？”  
“Mycroft绝不会来霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨周围的地方也一样。”Q的声音紧张得有些干涩。“要来也不会这么偷偷摸摸。肯定是出事了，才让他冒险来见我，可是我甚至不知道出了什么事。那可是Mycroft，他讲话才不会这么语焉不详。”  
“Q，嘘，冷静，没事的。我们一起去见他，搞清楚原委。”Bond安抚他，紧紧把Q揽在怀里。“别怕了，嗯？恐慌可不能解决问题。”  
“我才没有恐慌。”Q任性地反驳。  
Bond笑着吻上Q柔软的双唇，感受着怀中的人慢慢放松下来。“小骗子。”他满怀爱意地嗔怪，把Q的一缕卷发撩到耳后。“我猜他是周末来吧？”  
Q点点头，本来就是霍格莫德周，他不论如何都是要去一趟那里的。Bond仍然抱着他，双手搭在他后腰上。Q的手环着Bond的脖子，手指落在他肩上。“那就没几天了。”Bond低声安抚他，温柔地在爱人脖颈的曲线上落下一个又一个吻。“没事的，我们都会平安无事。”


	6. Chapter 6

周末如期而至，天转冷了，Q尽可能往自己身上多裹了几层衣服，和Bond一起去了霍格莫德。他紧紧缩成一团，暖是更暖了，但没办法去牵Bond的手。牵手当然是件无关紧要的小事，都是成年人了，牵不牵都无所谓，但管它呢，他就是郁闷。  
“去猪头酒吧。”他悄声对Bond说，在暴烈的风中裹紧了长袍。今天没下雪，但风呼呼地刮，他的脸都僵了。  
Bond打量着他，自他们认识以来Q就是这样的畏寒体质。他从暗袋里取出魔杖。“我来试试。”他叫住Q，年轻人停住脚步，还是冷得发抖。Bond轻轻掀起Q外套的一角——Q下意识微弱抵抗了一下——用魔杖点了点长袍，低语一句“温暖如春”。“你最好把魔杖先拿出来，我不知道这个咒语效果能扩散多远。”Bond警告他。  
Q掏出了魔杖，冷意渐渐消退了，他高兴地跳了跳。“你从哪学到的？”他好奇地问，他的外套像在发热一样，隔绝了外界的寒冷。“这简直太赞了。”  
“我看见奥罗拉用过。”Bond耸耸肩，辛尼斯塔教授是一位和蔼可亲的女士，才智过人，擅长魔咒创新。“至少能帮帮你。”  
Q快乐地哼着小曲，一边感谢Bond一边穿过三只扫帚酒吧，走进了脏污杂乱的猪头酒吧。Q悄悄朝外套施了个反制咒，温暖咒好是好，就是温度升得有些太高了，外套都热得有些烫手。但至少确实让他暖和了。  
“喝什么？”Bond问他，Q扫了扫酒吧，没一会儿就找到了他的目标。Q心不在焉地朝Bond点点头示意他随意，让Bond去点单了，他自己则朝着角落里戴着兜帽、喝着一杯茶的男人走去。Q能隐约看见马六甲伞的木柄，从桌边露出一角。  
Mycroft抬眼看向他的弟弟，却没有笑。“你好，Q。”他轻声打招呼，声音如同往常带着一丝嘲讽，吐字优雅清晰。“我不得不为我们今日仓促而又隐蔽的会面先行道歉。非常不幸，因为某些不可抗力，我接下来必须「消失」。替我和Sherlock说一声，好吗？我本可以亲自拜访，但如今Sherlock只怕也是魔法部监控名单上的一员了。”  
Q没有多费口舌问自己在不在那名单上，他清楚现在整个霍格沃茨都在魔法部的罗网之中。“Mycroft，到底怎么了？”他急切地追问，Mycroft的笑容面具仍然完美无缺。  
“魔法部将我视为威胁，”Mycroft轻声解释，“我们的政见有些——事实上是很多——分歧。我的对手们致力于让我身败名裂，明日的预言家日报上应该就会有相关的报道了，留在这里不是明智之选，这段时间我会离开，暂时不会露面。我们全家都将成为众矢之的，我无法保证你的身份不被泄露，Q，提高警惕。”  
“明白了。那Sherlock呢？”  
“需要演一场落幕大戏。”Mycroft不情愿地说。Q难过地抿了抿嘴，虽然Sherlock总是抱怨来抱怨去，但谁都知道他热爱如今的生活。从前摆在他面前的出路都通往黑暗的地狱——被无情地处决，或是被下咒遗忘一切，他如今拥有的一切都是曾经他可望不可即的光芒。  
Q的脸色突然变白了。“他告诉了John。”他才想起来，瞪大了眼睛。Mycroft点点头。  
“这一点我们也考虑过了。我有些可靠的朋友，会帮他也伪造一场死亡。他会安然无恙的，如果安排得当，他和Sherlock说不定还能团圆。”Mycroft瞥了一眼怀表。“我得走了。”  
“Myc……”  
“只要有机会我就联系你。”Mycroft说，伸出手。Q紧紧握住他的手，他哥哥的温暖沿着相贴的肌肤流入他的身体，这样的接触将来一段时间都不会再有了。“保重，我的弟弟。”  
他离开了。  
Bond端着饮料找到他，却没看见Mycroft的身影，不由得皱起眉。Q出神地盯着开开合合摇摆着的门，与他兄长的分离这才显得如此真实又残酷，他满脑子都是三个人从此不复相见的糟糕画面。如果魔法部真的抓到他，他恐怕就真的再也见不到Mycroft了。  
“怎么了……？”  
“他得藏起来，魔法部把矛头转向他了。我必须去找Sherlock，要是没有Mycroft的保护……”  
“让我的守护神去，比亲自去找他安全些。”他平静地打断了Q的话。魔法部内部裂隙渐深、四分五裂的局面早有预兆，他并不惊讶。“霍格沃茨还没人见过它，也没人会把它和我们联系在一起。你不能冒着暴露身份的风险去找他。”  
Q点点头，变出个一次性杯子，因为猪头酒吧不允许把杯子带出去。他把Bond给他买的南瓜汁倒进一次性杯子里，抱着杯子离开了酒吧，迈入烈风中。  
Mycroft早就幻影移形走了，被狂风扫荡的街道上没留下半点他的痕迹。他们向尖叫棚屋走去，这是霍格莫德最安静的地方了。  
“我要对他说些什么？”  
Q叹了口气。“就说‘出事了，John很安全，快逃。’”他低声说，闭着眼睛，一串熟练的指令从口中吐出，似乎已经提前排演过成千上百次——他们可能真的练习过。  
Sherlock，毫无疑问是个血统背叛者，影响比韦斯莱一家还要恶劣得多。不仅仅是个狂热的麻瓜爱好者，还背弃了他的血脉，毅然决然地栖身在麻瓜的世界。在魔法部、魔法世界的高层内部，有关早就该处理掉Sherlock的争执从未平息。Sherlock的档案劣迹斑斑，出身纯血却无法使用魔力，甚至从未受过正规的巫师教导，在麻瓜界肆意游荡，毫不在意地把世代相传的《保密法》踩在脚下。  
是Mycroft在庇护他。Q知道Sherlock完全清楚他能这么自在都是托了Mycroft的福，他从不说出口，但真心实意地感激，危机来临，Sherlock也自知难以保全，一定会有所准备。  
Bond没有说话，他和Q 继续走着，停在棚屋附近的树下。Q给他打掩护，Bond低语一声“护神护卫”，魔杖的末端涌出一道狮子的残影，Q被吓得几乎后退了一步，这该死的大块头。  
狮子盯着Bond，Bond闭上眼，狮子向前迈了一步，缓缓消失在空气中。“出事了，John很安全，快逃。”Bond坚定地说，轻挥魔杖结束了咒语，他才睁开眼。  
“他会听的。”Q说，更像是在说服自己。他脸色苍白，惊慌又虚弱，任何人看了都会感到心碎。  
Bond收起魔杖，两手捧着Q的脸，让他微微抬起头，轻柔地亲吻着爱人的唇。“他会没事的。”Bond安抚他，手指摩挲着他的额头。“他会有办法的，不是吗？”  
Q点点头，扑进Bond的怀抱里。“John会很难过的。”他闷声说，放任自己依赖着Bond，在他的抚慰中汲取继续前进的勇气。  
\-----  
第二天一早，英国的每一份报纸——包括预言家日报——都在大版面报道Sherlock Holmes的死亡，以及Mycroft Holmes的失踪。  
“Mycroft教过他如何伪造足够逼真的自杀。魔法部会派人去检查，宣布他的死亡。Mycroft有足够的人脉来保障他的安全，只要他能收敛收敛那张气死人的嘴，学学与人相处的微妙之处。”Q平静地解释，不掺杂一丝感情。可是所有的愤怒，所有的恐惧，都在他的面具之下无情地肆意滋长，侵蚀他的灵魂。  
他的两个哥哥都已离他而去。  
\-----  
Q没上课，在办公室里改论文。就是这时候，波特，一如往常地，像阵旋风一样冲进了教员室，抱着一只可爱的雪白猫头鹰。Q把论文收进包里，朝他的学生走去。  
“波特，你不上课，在这里干什么？”Q盯着年轻人，疲倦地问。  
波特看上去心不在焉，眼神一直在往里瞟。“我来找格拉普兰教授，我的猫头鹰……”  
“看上去是被袭击了。”一个令人不快的声音从他们身后传来。Q的身体不由自主地颤抖，Silva朝那只猫头鹰伸出手。波特顺从地让他抱走了猫头鹰，Silva开始检查，柔声模仿她的叫声来安抚她，但是猫头鹰只是凶恶地瞪着他。“威尔米娜现在有点忙。我猜这是你的猫头鹰吧，波特先生。她飞了多长距离？”  
波特镜片后的绿色眼睛闪闪发光，他担忧地看着自己的猫头鹰。“谢谢您。”他真诚的感谢道。Silva缓慢扯出一个微笑，目光在男孩身上流连，他明显犹豫了一下，才回答：“呃，她去了伦敦。”  
Silva的表情变得富有深意，让人脊背发凉，但Q猜不透是为什么。熟悉的地名勾起了他的感情，他甚至没办法和哥哥们说说话，同时胡思乱想着波特到底牵扯到了什么机密要事说话才这么吞吞吐吐，这个男孩身上总是充满谜团。

silva点点头，转过身，脸上仍然挂着和蔼的微笑，掠食性的目光划过Q的身体。“波特只是给家里送信。”Q简单地说，不去理会他的目光。  
直到Silva走远了，Q才警告波特。“我再说一次，波特先生。谨慎正是英勇的必备要件。”他短促地说。“霍格沃茨的通信都被监视着，小心点，好吗？”  
说完，他转身走向教室，准备去上六年级人体变形课了。  
\-----  
消息就像林中蔓延的烈火，燃遍了所有霍格沃茨的职工。  
特里劳妮教授——那个有一点先知血统、疯疯癫癫的女人——竟然被从占卜学老师的职位上开除了。  
魔法部想要完全掌控霍格沃茨，乌姆里奇只不过是他们的棋子。Q刚刚送走了第二次评教，谢天谢地不是五年级的课，还在忐忑不安地等待最后的宣判。  
“她又来评教我的课了，”几天后Bond对他说，看上去不太高兴。“那节课在讲狼人，很简单的课程。这回没什么实践，她可真是肉眼可见地开心了不少。”  
但课堂上还另有古怪，Bond也搞不懂。乌姆里奇对这堂课的反应让人捉摸不透，她一直对那些不安心上课的学生冷嘲热讽，还多半都是关于他们的人身安全问题。  
Bond向其他的老师查探，试图弄清楚到底发生了什么。魔法部的人脉那里传来的消息也是纷繁杂乱，突然之间他们都像被推到了断头台上，茫然四顾，不知何时何处，而那锋利的巨斧就悬挂在空中，摇摇欲坠，随时都会下落。  
\-----  
巨斧坠落了。  
\-----  
Q冲进他和Bond的卧室，只看见Bond所有的衣物都飞在空中，塞进巨大的旅行箱里。半个房间都空了，Bond的生活痕迹几乎被完全抹消。Whisp蜷缩在床中央，悲伤地呜咽着。  
“James？”Q喊他，嘴巴发干。他不懂发生了什么，胃不适地抽搐着。“你在干什么？”  
Bond转过身看了他一眼，他冰冷的表情破裂了一瞬，露出精疲力竭的内里。他把他的东西塞进箱子，又奔进了浴室。他没有说一个字，没有吐出哪怕一句解释。  
“James。”Q颤抖着重复，巨大的恐慌哽住了他的喉咙。  
Bond的魔杖轻巧一挥，箱子自动合上了，他这才正眼看向Q，声音平静得不可思议。“我收到内幕消息，乌姆里奇不仅要辞退我，还打算逮捕我，罪名是对未成年巫师的不正当魔法使用。”Bond言简意赅地解释。  
“逮捕你？”Q就像个坏掉的录音机，只能呆呆地重复他的话，胃拧成了一团。“可是……”  
他们早有预谋。“Bond继续说，召来他的古董窥镜，小心翼翼地用旧长袍裹住，放进箱子里。“魔法部想让乌姆里奇取代我来教黑魔法防御术，他们得找个好借口把我赶出霍格沃茨。不管魔法部如何施压，邓布利多都不会辞退我，但有一样东西即使是邓布利多也无法对抗，那就是法律的权威。他们已经谋划了几个月了，而我居然到迟钝得到现在才发现。”  
Q环视着他们的房间，大大小小的包裹，敞开的衣柜，最不祥的猜想已经涌到嘴边。他无措地合上双眼，撕裂灵魂的痛楚让他哽咽到失语。“你也要走了。”吐出这句话抽干了他全身的力气，房间里回荡着他急促的喘息。  
Bond温暖的双臂环抱着他，突如其来的冲击搅乱了Q的脑子。Q的身体僵硬，放任自己跌入他无尽的关怀里，心碎地汲取最后的一刻温存。Bond的气息环绕在他身边，如此熟悉，如此叫他依恋的气息，他绝不愿有片刻远离。Bond强壮的手抱拥着他，如此急切，如此紧密的拥抱，紧得仿佛要把他揉进自己的骨血。  
“对不起。”他低声在Q耳边说，浅浅的吐息拂过他的脸。Bond的唇细碎地吻过他的耳廓，轻柔地吻过他的脖颈，轻轻摇晃着怀里的爱人，一时间寂静无声。  
Q木然地盯着房间的角落，他全部的小小世界，都在一步一步的现实面前分崩离析。  
“你要去逃亡，”他说着，脑海里冒出这个念头，心跳不规律得让他发痛。不要是James，带走谁都好，不要是James，求求你，特里劳妮、海格、甚至是邓布利多都好，只要不是James。“James，没有人和你接应，我不能……”  
“我有门路。”Bond向他保证。“Q，我会好好的。我有好几个藏身地，邓布利多会帮我暗中离开城堡，还会保证我们可以正常联络，等这学期结束你就能见我了。”  
Q傲人的大脑很快运转起来，得出的答案无异于剖开他的胸腔，流干他的血液——还有如此、如此漫长的五周。“一旦你逃走，下次被抓他们就会直接把你丢进阿兹卡班，”Q低声说，一阵天旋地转。“是这样吗……？”  
Bond放开Q，捧着他的脸，定定地凝视着Q的眼睛。“我保证会告诉你一切，”他坚定地说，冰蓝的双眼锐利，直直刺入年轻者的心中。“所有的一切。你早该知道的，我很抱歉——再等等我，好吗，Q？”  
Q沉默着点点头。Bond久久地望着他，最终放开他，转身合上了箱子。  
“你要怎么出去？”Q呆滞地问。  
“邓布利多是个伟大的巫师，他比任何人都了解霍格沃茨。”Bond回答，环视着整个房间寻找有没有落下的东西，匆匆揉了一把Whisp权当告别。“他有办法，只要我动作够快就能出去。如果过一两个小时再动身，我可能会来不及逃走。”  
Q呆坐着不发一语。他不想一个人，他不想留在没有James的霍格沃茨，每天担惊受怕，不知道他的伴侣身在何处，不知道他的伴侣是否平安，魔法部又环伺在周围，虎视眈眈。  
这太痛了，现实的黑暗冲破闸口，一时之间全部向他袭来，他不知道要怎么面对，怎么继续下去。  
Bond又抱住他，亲吻他，Q还是呆坐着，丧失了回应的气力。太痛了，求求你，太痛了。  
“我爱你。”Bond的语调平静，但他皱紧的前额背叛了他，他的爱人也如他一般肝肠寸断。“我们很快会再见面，我的Q，我保证。”  
Q机械的点点头。“爱你。”他呢喃着，目光盯着虚无的空中，Bond拎起箱子走向肖像洞的一幕扭曲成了杂乱的色块。Q努力控制自己，不停告诫自己不要动，但他的内心只想乞求Bond留下来，求求你，留在我身边。  
“保重。”Bond叮嘱他。他轻轻扶起Q的脸，在他前额上落下最后的吻，温柔而又缠绵，那是他平安归来的承诺。他打开门，走了出去，箱子的一角也最终离开了视野。  
Q连一步都迈不动，发软的身体直接跌在了床脚，靠在他空荡荡的床边。他无法控制地颤抖着，感觉和知觉渐渐回流进他麻木的身体，满溢他麻木的心，最终无声地爆发了，化作涌出他眼底的泪滴，湿透了他的衣襟。


	7. Chapter 7

支撑着Q第二天一早下楼去吃早餐的是他顽固的神经，他只堪堪睡了两个小时，不得不用上几个咒语来掩盖通红肿胀的双眼和憔悴的脸。  
乌姆里奇脸上没多少喜色，让他有些失望。虽然到现在Bond被魔法部通缉的消息还没传开，但她肯定已经知道了，乌姆里奇可是他沦落至此的罪魁祸首。看到Q出现了，她露出一瞬的惊讶和不甘，她本来肯定指望着Bond的离开会直接将他击溃。  
学生们说笑着享用早餐，对发生的一切毫无察觉。乌姆里奇脸色暗了下来，紧盯着Q，Q抿了一口茶，眼神涣散地看着某个方向。  
米勒娃坐下来，手安抚性地拍拍他的肩膀，她很少这么做。Q抬起头，并不惊讶她会是知情的一员。“他很安全。”她坐在他身边，借着伸手去拿南瓜汁的机会凑近，声音微不可闻。  
好吧，至少他不是孤军奋战，米勒娃会是他的盟友。她是位能力出众的女巫，也是Q除了邓布利多之外最信任的人。  
猫头鹰们的投递开始了。预言家日报发表了讨论未成年巫师所处魔法环境的专题，配上了一张Bond的图片和一些说明，熟悉的身影让Q的心一阵刺痛。最后一只猫头鹰离开，Q在桌上发现一卷羊皮纸，用绿色墨水写着他的名字，这是一封前往邓布利多办公室的邀请函。  
Q盯着它，在心中暗暗点头。他不需要回信，但邓布利多的邀请也不是什么可以随便扔掉的废纸，不管怎么样，这是他接近真相的唯一希望。  
在约定时间到来之前，Q必须尽力度过这漫长的一天。  
Q从前门悄悄离开了，他不想撞见乌姆里奇或者Silva，他现在没有精力应付他们中的任何一个人。  
“Q。”画中的声音叫住了他。Q回头，朝玛蒂尔达努力扯出一个微笑，学生在后面好奇地瞟着这里。Q手插着口袋站在她的画前，修女同情地看着他。“贝丝告诉我们你家James的事了，我只是想说，我们永远都是你的后盾，只要我们还在，霍格沃茨就没有人可以伤害你。”  
这对他意义重大。肖像们虽然移动范围有限，可到处都有他们的耳目。他们对那些密谈、密道和城堡里的藏身之处了若指掌。“谢谢你，”Q真心实意地说。“只要我能有所回报，我一定会尽力。”  
“你现在要担心的事情够多了，”玛蒂尔达坚定地说，“快走吧，你还要上课呢。”  
如果她不只是幅墙上的画，Q会扑上去抱抱她的。但他只能再次感谢她，深吸一口气，仰首挺胸地迈步前行。他是一名教授，在霍格沃茨魔法学院任职，他必须无坚不摧。  
第一堂课是四年级的课，谢天谢地并不复杂。最后，卢娜·洛夫古德留在教室里，哀伤地对他微笑。Q甚至不知道这女孩是怎么发现的。但说实话，他觉得她恐怕根本就对真相一无所知，只是像个读心者一样，总是能感知到别人的想法和情感。  
Q眼睁睁看着她朝羊皮纸施了咒，纸鹤抖动着，突然活了过来，环绕着Q飞舞，最终降落在他桌上。Q欣喜地点点头，给拉文克劳加了十五分——这施咒非常优秀——然后尽他所能挤出微笑，即使他自己都知道这笑容有多么空洞。  
今天是如此的漫长，第一次，他身在霍格沃茨，却没有Bond的陪伴。他几乎丧失了说话的兴趣，全神贯注在课堂上，纠正错误、讲解动作，从他嘴里吐出的每一个音节都机械而单调。  
他终于结束了最后的课程——二年级学生，还在学怎么把纽扣变成甲虫，然后就去了邓布利多的办公室。他上次来这里还是面试的时候，是在好几个月前。“蟑螂堆。”他对门口看守的石像说，它挪开了，露出通往邓布利多办公室的旋转阶梯。  
Q敲了敲门。“请进。”校长说道，于是Q推开了门。  
邓布利多坐在桌后的高背椅上，穿着深紫色的长袍，和蔼地微笑着。Q迈进房间，关上门。他的桌上很空，只有几个碟子，看上去里面是咖喱。Q眨眨眼。家养小精灵不经常提供咖喱，它有些太……异域了，但这是Q和Sherlock住一起时候的最爱之一。  
没过多久他就反应过来，邓布利多说不定真的知道这件事。一时之间，他沉迷在和Sherlock共度的美好回忆里，直到James突然出现在他脑海，熄灭了他所有的快乐。Q迅速在空椅子上坐下。  
“过去几天对我们来说都很难熬。”令他解脱的是，邓布利多开门见山，轻柔地说，不去看他桌上的食物。“James是安全的，你的哥哥们也一样。Mycroft和Sherlock都非常擅长，你知道的，掩盖自己的踪迹。John Watson也被转移到了安全地点。”  
Q面如寒霜，满带嘲讽地开口。“每个人都一直不停地把‘安全’这个词挂在嘴边，‘安全’、‘安全’，除了强调这一点还有别的话吗？”他说着，愤怒驱使之下，他对邓布利多多年的敬意都几乎要碎裂，“我只想知道一点 ，我的家人，我的伴侣，都身在何处。”  
邓布利多的表情仍然淡然，眼神中带着些许同情。“你的哥哥有他们自己的门路。我只能说，Sherlock已经藏进了麻瓜世界中的深处，而Mycroft正处于赤胆忠心咒的保护之下。”他似乎在对Q 解释，但实际上一个有用的字都没说。  
“你和James还有联系，”Q说着，身体因为紧张而颤抖。“我只想弄清楚发生了什么，邓布利多教授……”  
“叫我阿不思，”邓布利多温和地纠正他，Q被中途打断，卡了壳，无措地眨眼。他之前从没叫过邓布利多“阿不思”，可是所有老师都这么叫，该死，甚至连James都这么叫过。Q才发现自己一直坚持叫教授真的太过古怪了。“  
“我们现在是同事了，你不用过多拘泥于礼节。”  
“……阿不思，”Q改叫他的名字，还是有点畏缩，这太超现实了。他轻轻摇摇头，把注意力集中在目前惟一的重点。“求求你，我有权知道。”  
邓布利多干瘦、优雅的手指搭在腿上，咖喱躺在一边，完全被遗忘了。他开口问道：“你对凤凰社了解多少？”  
\-----  
Q第二天早上是七年级的课，那对古灵精怪的韦斯莱双胞胎也在他的班上，他们俩看上去有些蔫蔫的。因为现在那些有关Bond的消息已经传开了，他们又都差不多是Bond的小粉丝。Q走进教室的时候，他们只是沉默着朝Q点点头，相似的脸上几乎没有笑意。  
从教室的各个角落传来的细碎声音无孔不入地钻进Q的耳膜，Q能听得清清楚楚，每个人都在议论Bond，他是不是无辜的，他该不该被逮捕、被追杀、被关进阿兹卡班。他忽略掉这些闲言碎语，后腰处脊椎被针刺般的痛感愈演愈烈。  
“现在听课才是正事，先生们女士们。”Fred喊道，声音贯穿教室，辟出了一片沉默，17岁的青少年们被同龄人指出了自己的缺陷，似乎才恍然大悟不应当语人是非。Q在心里感谢梅林，好歹他们还是有情商的。  
课程顺利完成，没有再出其他岔子，根本上来说是Fred和George帮忙控制住了局面。“我们都支持你，先生。”George边收拾书，边偷偷对他说。Q本该制止他的学生表现得如此大胆，但他实际上也就比他们大了三岁罢了。来自年龄相仿的人的支持让他感到几分欣慰。  
韦斯莱双胞胎有点像Bond的忠实信徒。从他们还是小巫师的时候Bond就支持他们去探索魔法、超脱课程体系的限制去学习。无法否认，他们确实没怎么正经听过学校里的课，但这无碍于他们独特的天资，Bond慧眼如炬，看到了这一点。  
这两人本就有制造混乱的倾向，如今的局面更是全面激发了他们的斗志，他们毫无顾忌地捣乱，所过之处都是人仰马翻。  
Q不得不承认，逃课盒是非常精妙的发明，药剂的制作和魔咒的配合都是无可挑剔。Q第一次看到逃课盒是在Bond离开三天后，一个学生朝着桶里疯狂呕吐。Q眼尖地瞟见她手里有个蓝色药片，借着捂嘴的机会一口吞了下去。  
接着呕吐就奇迹般停止了，女学生平复呼吸，除了脸色有几分苍白，完全与常人无异。“介意告诉我那是什么吗？”Q问，上上下下打量她。她惊恐地瞪大眼睛，眨着眼摇头。  
Q眯起眼睛，转而去问瓦妮莎——九楼画像中的一位巫师——知不知道是怎么一回事。她去问了胖夫人，胖夫人又去向瓦莱里娅打听——她有幅画像在格兰芬多塔楼。最后给Q带来消息的是卡多根爵士，辅之以他那一如既往的浮夸礼仪。  
逃课盒。作为教师，Q本该生气的。可是这些糖果从没在他课上用过，还有乌姆里奇——已经当了一周的黑魔法防御术老师——还是搞不清楚发生了什么，这些就够抵消他的怒火了。  
Q的每一丝吐息都渴求着Bond，这是他的伤疤，是他无法抹消、无法改变的痛。  
Bond现在在凤凰社的总部。邓布利多向他解释了凤凰社的由来和历史，以及最核心的目标：为抗击伏地魔而战。Bond是凤凰社成立时最年轻的初始成员之一。三强争霸赛那晚的惊魂过后，他立刻回到凤凰社，现在是成员中地位最高的那一批。  
即使这意味着他完全被精心策划的谎言蒙在鼓里，Q还是对此接受良好。他能理解，秘密，谎言，都是不得已而为之的下策。  
而且——Bond还活着，身在神秘人也无法触及的安全地带。邓布利多是他的保密人和保护者，世界上没有比那里更安全的地方了。  
John Watson也在那里，Q倒是有点难以接受这一点。John人很随和，但是如果被无限期地困在充满了「魔法」的屋子里，大概会手足无措。  
晚餐期间，乌姆里奇致力于用笑容勾起Q想要杀人的怒火。他又开始恢复以前的老习惯，一天天倒数学期什么时候结束，霍格沃茨的气氛让他窒息。  
让Q有点难过的是，波特和马尔福的关系肉眼可见地恶化了。整个学校都乌烟瘴气，信任的微光在黑暗中闪烁着熄灭。Q和Bond的处境已经明白无疑地昭示了不讨乌姆里奇喜欢的下场，而波特和马尔福，似乎是不敢冒这个险。  
这才是最气人的地方。乌姆里奇不仅成功拆散了Q和Bond，还扼杀了一段迅猛发展中的恋情。每每想到这里，愤怒就噬咬着Q的心。  
波特变得乖戾，急于防卫自身而富有攻击性。Q试过帮忙，劝他理智思考，做常识人。波特直接把他整个当成空气，继续无休无止地重复对乌姆里奇的挑衅——关禁闭这一轮回。那个女人关禁闭的手段根本就是酷刑，Q极为反感。仅仅一两周后，波特的手就几乎已经不能动了。  
Q在某次上课的时候悄悄往格兰杰小姐手里滑了一瓶莫特拉鼠触角的粉末，没有回头去看她的反应或者她懂不懂他的意思。（注1）不管怎么说，第二天波特再出现的时候手上的伤口好了一些，他们都对这件事闭口不言。  
与此同时，乌姆里奇的课闹得鸡飞狗跳。学生们已经和Bond渡过了三年——毫无疑问他是一位出色的教师——结果现在却不得不被一个高傲的仇敌摆弄，被禁止进行任何实践练习。他们已经意识到，再这样按照魔法部的教学大纲学下去很可能会因为缺乏实操导致OWLs考试不合格，虽然Q对此表示怀疑。  
最终，Q只是尽量避开所有人的视线。教师们都陪在他身边，但他们能做的也仅此而已。他被留在这座孤岛上，无法联系到自己的家人和伴侣，只有从远方传来的只言片语，除了“安全”二字再无其他消息。  
阴翳中惟一的光明，就是他的课程仍然顺利地进行，没有被乌姆里奇打扰。Bond走了以后，那个女人好像就完全对Q失去了兴趣。支撑着Q留在霍格沃茨的原因只有一个：他还可以继续教书。  
两周转眼即逝，Q结束了本日一年级的课程，他布置了些数量合适的作业，附带一点小小的威胁——如果他们下周的课还用不好这个魔咒的话会有什么后果。他把大量的作业纸和书都搬到了办公室里，因为他的桌子简直空空如也。他把绝大部分时间都投入他的教学中去，基本上没有社交或者其他活动的余裕。  
等到学期结束，他就会正式加入凤凰社。现在，他在霍格沃茨，魔法部正扼着他们的命脉，不是个将Q带去凤凰社的好时机，毕竟，隔墙有耳，不得不防。  
三周。现在，只剩下三周了。  
尖锐的敲门声突然响起，Q没有抬头，心不在焉地说了声“请进”。  
“你好啊，Q。”Silva低声说，门重重地合上，嘎吱的声响不详得令他战栗。Q环视这周围，目光越过Silva，他唯一的出口正在Silva的身后。  
Q冷静地盯着他，身体凑近桌子。他之前布置办公室的时候把魔杖放在了一边，现在根本够不着。Silva看着他，带着满满的兴味，他的步伐稳健而自信，如猫般优雅，他用魔杖指向Q的魔杖，Q的魔杖飞到桌子的边缘，下落。这是他的先手攻击，如今Q已经手无寸铁。  
猛然涌起的恐惧定住了他的身体，Silva缓步走近，Q踉跄着后退，直到后背抵住了墙。伸出的手把他固定在狭小的空间里，剥夺了他逃生的机会。“你可不是个聪明的男孩，是吗？福尔摩斯先生？”  
恐惧瞬间化作席卷他全身的寒冷和刀刮般的刺痛。  
“对不起？”Q开口问，表情空白。“我不知道……”  
Silva居高临下地啧了一声，朝Q的手臂举起魔杖。Q抬起手想阻止他，但随即意识到没有魔杖他什么也办不到。Silva的动作太过迅捷，魔杖在虚空中划出一个圈，魔力涌现，把Q的左手腕紧紧缠住。Silva用没拿魔杖的那只手圈住Q的右手腕，抵在墙上。  
让Q害怕的是，他那只被缠住的手动不了了。他震惊地低头看的时候，知觉流失的感觉已经蔓延到了他的手臂，像麻醉剂在他血管里奔涌。“仔细听着，”Silva说，语气中带着欢愉和玩味。“我知道你是谁，Q。你不觉得吗？魔法部肯定会愿意好好和你玩玩的。毕竟你的哥哥们，一个是血统叛徒，一个是魔法部声誉败坏的逃犯……”  
“你说的够多了，”Q紧张地说，努力想让手动起来。Silva抓着他的力气太大了，他的手腕上已经浮现出淤青，他甚至不能好好呼吸。“你想要什么？”他在急促破碎的喘息声中勉力吐出这句话。  
Silva凑得太近了，Q没办法忍受，湿热的吐息混合着茴香和蜜糖的香气拂过他的脸。“你可以……说服我，让我保密你的身份。”他呢喃着，身体倾斜着贴近。“我只需要你的合作。”  
Q的脑子里跳出了最明显、最让他厌恶的结论，他努力想挣脱，Silva只是亲切地笑着。“亲爱的男孩，安静。”他用带着点嘲弄的语调说着类似安抚的话，但他粗暴的动作和他温和的言语差了十万八千里，魔杖直直顶着Q的喉咙。Q静止不动了。  
“合作什么？”Q尖锐地问，下颚绷紧。  
Silva的笑容就像一柄尖刀。“干什么，亲爱的Q，别看上去一幅信不过我的样子，”他打趣着，魔杖沿着Q的脖子上划，杖尖在Q的下唇游移。随后又移开魔杖，稍稍后退拉开了一点他们之间的距离。“只要信息。邓布利多显然有什么计划，我只想知道他们谋划的详情。”  
Q的心跳得快蹦出喉咙了。“我什么信息都不知道。”这话半真半假，他知道凤凰社，但确实不清楚准确地点和运作方式。  
“那我建议你去打探打探。”Silva说，笑意从他脸上褪去。他突然迈进一步，Q试着躲开，头狠狠磕到墙壁，Silva的脸几乎与他相贴。  
他尽全力控制呼吸不要颤抖，惊慌和愤怒同时在他体内灼烧。他只希望能拿到自己该死的魔杖然后给这个满怀恶意的混账一个一忘皆空。  
Silva靠得太近了，吐息搔过他的脸，让Q的嘴唇发痒。“别让我失望。”Silva在他耳边呢喃。他不需要长篇大论地威胁，Q心里清楚，只要Silva一揭露他的身份，魔法部分秒之间就会像嗅到血味的野兽一样扑上来把他撕碎。  
“你怎么知道的？”Q开口问他，声音破碎。Silva只是居高临下地大笑着，摇摇头，好像Q天真得问出了一个愚蠢至极的问题。  
他放开Q，信步走向门口。“如果你敢对任何人说起今天的事，相信我，你会是一样的下场。”他的语气平常得就像随口一说，却暗藏着巨大的威胁，他离开了，留下Q一个人在房间里。  
实话说，Q已经精疲力竭，无力再去惧怕他的威胁。他满脑子只有一个疑惑——Silva到底是怎么发现他的真实身份的？自从十一岁来到霍格沃茨，Q就精心切断了他和福尔摩斯家族间的一切联系。巫师世界几乎没有人知道他是那个家族的一员。Mycroft完全包容他对成为普通人的渴望，也一直鼎力相助。  
Q迅速把他的魔杖从地上捡起来，轻挥一下。“速速禁锢。”他低声说，讲话都太过勉强。门动起来，嘎吱作响，最后咔哒一声锁上。他现在只想隔绝，在锁后这狭小的一方空间，不愿再去面对门外深沉的黑暗。


	8. Chapter 8

Q正和麦格教授在一起喝茶，但这可不是最不同寻常的。一开始是在Bond离开后的某一天，她在上完课后邀请Q去她的办公室。结果就演变成现在这种惯例，一周中的大半时间，Q都坐在她办公室里，被醇香的茶和生姜蝾螈饼干、巧克力淹没。  
米勒娃不会泡茶，但也无所谓。她有很多茶包，Q喝下去的时候没太注意过喝的是什么东西。他们讨论魔法和生活中的事，避免涉及一些敏感话题。哪怕只有一时，逃避现实也能令人愉快。  
带来消息的是菲利乌斯。敲门声响起，他步伐沉重地走进米勒娃的办公室，把自己砸进椅子里的时候，Q一口咬掉了巧克力蛙的头，米勒娃刚刚教训完她的三年级学生。“哈，波特又犯事了。”  
“他怎么了？”米勒娃心累地问，这个男孩过去几年也没少给她找麻烦。  
菲利乌斯伸手拿了一块生姜蝾螈饼干，啃着它的腿。“建了个黑魔法防御术练习小组，”他告诉他们，“被费里奇听说了。霍格沃茨这么大，谁让他们偏偏要选猪头酒吧集会。”  
“那多洛雷丝……”  
“她也知道了。”菲利乌斯恨恨地说，从口袋里掏出一张纸，上面写着「第25号教育令」，要求解散整个学校的学生组织。  
米勒娃当即火冒三丈，因为本来格兰芬多今年赢得魁地奇杯的几率很大——要不是他们被所谓暂时解散的话。Q不安地读完了法令，断断续续地喝着茶。“除了波特，还有谁？”过了一会，他问。  
“大概就是他周围那帮人吧。”米勒娃生气地摇着头。Q哼了一声，波特、韦斯莱和格兰杰三人组的大冒险和闯祸能力即使在教职工之间也声名远扬。反正不管波特干了什么，不用怀疑，另外两个人一定脱不开关系，建立组织这种事自然也不例外。而且这听上去更像格兰杰小姐的灵感，而非波特的想法。虽然Q觉得波特和韦斯莱一定一秒都没有犹豫就赞同了她的提案。  
喝完茶后，Q又和他们闲聊了几句。菲利乌斯还在和米勒娃聊波特整出来的各种事端，Q得回房间去了，他还得继续备课、改论文。说到底，他一直都算不上一个有多热爱社交的人。  
他向两人致歉，又感谢了米勒娃的招待，就朝房间走去。  
Silva在他脑子里徘徊，像一片不容忽视的阴影。自从那次和他见面之后，Q就越发神经质起来，像只惊弓之鸟一样紧张兮兮。Silva的威胁在他耳边回荡，但比起魔法部抓到最小的福尔摩斯之后会做的一切，Silva也相形见绌。  
他无处可逃。Silva知道他的真实身份，在邓布利多或者其他人能插手救他之前，Silva就能轻而易举地毁掉自己，那个男人做事一向滴水不漏。Q除了照他说的做，别无选择。但他会尝试把损害压缩在最小的限度，尽量拖延时间。  
学校里满溢着欢乐的气氛，大概是因为圣诞节的到来。十一月步入尾声，天气转冷，银白的雪覆盖了这个世界。  
魁地奇比赛才是学校里活力与热情的源泉。传统上，第一场魁地奇比赛将在十一月末进行，这是圣诞节前学校里的最后一场盛事。Q会对它感兴趣的唯一原因就是Bond，现在他忙着给学生布置圣诞节假期的作业，一周时间流水般划过，模糊不清。  
等到周末，他——还有几乎全部学生和老师们——都去了魁地奇球场边。Q对自己低语“温暖如春”，想让身体暖和起来，渴望此时此刻身边能有James的陪伴。他会在自己耳边解说，就像之前他们一起看过的比赛一样——Bond是阿普尔比飞箭队的忠实粉丝——他的手揽着自己的腰，指出各种招式和技巧，基本上是在提前预判球员的动作。奈何Q不太懂，听来也是左耳进右耳出，Q就只是叹气，默默微笑着，依偎着身旁的温暖，倾听耳边的低语。  
这和之前的经历不同。面前的球员们虽然也打得不错，但当然没职业选手那么经验丰富，场边持续不断的嘘声更是糟糕。斯莱特林学院自创了一段口号，尽情侮辱着格兰芬多的三个球员，罗恩·韦斯莱对此反应尤为强烈。  
米勒娃勃然大怒，可斯内普却赞许地微笑着。乌姆里奇坐得笔直，双手交叉放在膝盖上，恶心的微笑好似面具黏在她脸上，她不怀好心地关注着比赛，几乎像在等待着意外发生。  
“你好啊，Q。”Q走进包厢的时候，Silva朝他笑着打招呼，他草草点头回应，迅速溜到波莫娜身边坐下，她疑惑地挑了挑眉。Q没有向她解释，而是开口问起了那些尖牙天竺葵的近况来岔开话题。于是在比赛开始之前的等待时间里，Q都在听她喋喋不休地讲述极端天气对植物的影响。  
等到好戏终于开场，这场万众瞩目的比赛却仿佛只持续了一瞬间。斯莱特林队揪着罗恩·韦斯莱打，让他狼狈不堪。虽然评论员李·乔丹——一个Bond很喜欢的七年级学生——滑稽的实况报道实际上也在推波助澜就是了。然后波特在十分钟之内就冲向了金色飞贼，轻而易举地抓住了它。  
Q置身吵闹的人群之中，却无暇顾及周围的声音。他眼中只有正在场上对峙的波特和马尔福，两个年轻的男孩都满脸盛怒，发红的眼睛狠瞪着对方。波特拦住了韦斯莱双胞胎中的一个，然后骤然间发力，猛扑向对面的马尔福。  
“该死。”Q被惊了一跳，低声骂道，转眼看见霍琦夫人已经下场介入纠纷。他迅速站起身来，希望能快其他老师一步抢先抓住波特——毕竟他是这两人恋情的唯一的知情者，也是唯一能与波特感同身受的老师。  
米勒娃控制住局面，把闹事者带到了她的办公室。波特和乔治·韦斯莱站在她面前，后者仍是满脸愠怒，波特看上去心如死灰，叫人不忍。Q后退几步，躲在办公室外的角落里偷听。他没看见乌姆里奇走进来，所以当她突然出声的时候Q被吓得一抖。冷静下来之后，他依旧躲在众人视线之外，偷听办公室内的对话。  
随着乌姆里奇宣布禁止魁地奇的话音落下，一阵难以言喻的沉默蔓延开来，她的不可理喻再度刷新了所有人的认知。这个恶心的女人轻巧地离开了——甚至还哼着歌，鼻音浓重——留下几个人在房间里，米勒娃平静地让学生们离开。  
Q等着波特和乔治·韦斯莱走出来。米勒娃关上了门，Q抓住这个能不引人注目的机会逮住了波特。“我能跟你谈谈吗？”Q开门见山地对波特说，男孩抿紧了唇，挥手告别乔治后就跟着Q穿过走廊，来到了一间空教室。  
他领着波特进门后合上门，为安全起见还在门上施了个不动咒防止窃听。男孩沉默地盯着地板。“到底怎么了？”Q平静地问，示意波特坐下，自己拉开了他对面的椅子。  
良久，波特都没有开口，像尊凝固的雕像。  
“波特，我说过我不会把你和马尔福先生的恋情告诉任何人。但你必须注意点，你现在的处境已经十分不妙了，你那个黑魔法防御术小组……”  
“你知道？”波特突然问，绿色的双眼闪烁着警惕的光。  
Q轻轻叹了一口气。“每个人都知道，波特。唯一值得表扬的是，我觉得目前没有人发现你们的联络方式，也没有人发现你们的集会地点——这确实是一项创举。一旦乌姆里奇知道了，不……”  
波特频频点头，眼神却游移着不去直视Q的眼睛。Q止住话头，轻柔的尾音飘散在空气里，等待男孩亲自开口解释。  
“德拉科的父亲确实气疯了，”波特终于承认，烦躁地拨开眼镜前的一缕头发。“他说我们不能再继续……教授，可我真的爱他……Bond教授走了之后，她……赫敏也发现了我们的事，她很担心，因为魔法部和德拉科的父亲都视我为眼中钉……还有罗恩，罗恩会杀了我的，一旦他也知……”  
“慢慢来，”Q尽力安抚他。波特深呼吸一口气，仍然仓皇而难以自抑。有时候旁人真的很容易忘记他也只是个十五岁的男孩，却被迫卷入连成年巫师也难以招架的漩涡中。“波特，我明白你的感受。但即使对你而言，承认这一点可能非常痛苦，我也不得不说，马尔福先生的看法很可能是对的——以现在你的处境考虑，这场恋情的确不合时宜。等再过几年，等你摆脱了魔法部的监视……”  
“你这个伪君子，”波特激动地大叫起来，“你明明也和Bond教授……”  
“从那以后不知道多少个星期，我再没有见过我的伴侣，再没有听过他的消息，顺便容我提醒，他是在逃亡，稍有差池，在阿兹卡班腐朽就是他最终的结局。”Q的语气平稳，但冰冷的怒气在他心底翻涌，即使这并不是波特的错。“我只能坐在这里干等着，偶尔来几句保证说他安全，然后就没了，什么都没有。魔法部想找个由头除掉他，他们也确实做到了，轻松得就像捏死一只蚂蚁——如果只要分手就能换来他安安全全地留在霍格沃茨，我眼睛都不会眨一下。”  
他很少如此敞开心扉。哪怕是对米勒娃，对邓布利多，Q都不会倾诉他失去Bond之后有多痛苦。波特必须成长，必须去理解现实。他生命中必须要有一个角色去告诉他，有时比起莽冲直撞，审时度势才是更为明智的选择。他没做错什么，为自己的信仰同邪恶战斗，那正是勇士的高尚之举。但现在他才十五岁、巫师世界逐渐被黑暗吞噬，而一直庇护他的家园正被敌人渗透——这种危急存亡时刻，毫无疑问，他应该隐忍，应该等待时机。  
这不是小孩子过家家里随意的选择，也不是游戏里随机点下的一个按钮，这是摆在他面前唯一的路。  
“我……”波特开口想说些什么，他顿住组织语言，但表情早已说出了一切。  
“我明白，”Q轻声说，为这个男孩感到悲伤。“如果爱足够深切，分离和等待都不会减损它半分。等到马尔福先生不再是他父亲掌间的鸟雀，等到他有能力把控他自己的人生——你可以期望他会选择同你一起，他也爱着你，如你爱他那样深。”  
波特有些不屑地哼了一声，“你又不知道。”  
“人在受伤的时候总是会吐出最伤人的话。”Q简单地解释，他已经开始明白球场上那一幕的来龙去脉。小心翼翼而充满防备的马尔福，想让他周围的人相信他对波特的恨意，所以说出了不可饶恕的话语。他已经作出了最困难的选择，Q同情那个一向刻薄示人的男孩，为了他的家庭，他不得不放弃另一项心中的珍宝。  
他叹息着，结束了谈话。男孩无精打采地跟在他身后，拖着步子。哀恸和震惊突然间划过他心头，激起一阵颤栗。他才意识到，这个男孩到底已经失去了多少，那些被心中的恐惧驱使的人们已经几乎夺去了他的一切。  
——  
没有别处的圣诞节能如霍格沃茨这般。  
不管麻瓜那边是怎么想的，圣诞节绝对是有魔力的节日。像一种古老的魔法，原理无法参透，但总归是美的化身。随着节日临近，就像是脱离了尘世，进入一场短暂的仙境之旅。  
雪花纷纷扬扬，从无边的天际和礼堂的天花板落下，铺满目之所及的世界，高大的树木出现在礼堂内。Q帮忙装饰它们，他和菲利乌斯一起忙活了一夜，这个夜晚就像一切都变轨以前，他和Bond一起度过的美好时光，被欢声笑语环绕。那夜的末尾，他们俩、其他老师和几个级长一起和皮皮鬼打闹，金箔和装饰品飘落在他们脚边。  
圣诞节是能传染快乐的美好节日。但是，没错，课程仍然正常进行——而且Q可不会在布置作业的时候有丝毫愧疚。不管怎么说，这就快期末了。等学期结束，Q就会被带去凤凰社的总部，被隐藏的秘密都将向他展开，他将成为他们的一员。  
最最重要的是，他能见到James。  
鬼魂们凑在一起，日夜高唱着圣诞颂歌，城堡里洋溢着欢乐。Q用一些圣诞相关的变形术好好招待了低年级一番——把纽扣变形成装饰、把带子变成金箔，都是些在派对上用得着的小技巧。接着又对着高年级学生们好好强调了OWL和NEWT考试的重要性。  
波特的魔咒小组仍然进展顺利，从他们的魔法水平来看——有所提高，显然得益于他们对各个魔法领域的练习——他们也十分努力。Q很想亲眼去看一看，但没办法，他必须得保密。他和其他老师一样，都装作不知道，乌姆里奇可是正狂热地到处搜寻，想抓出他们行踪和方法的蛛丝马迹。  
Silva再次找上了Q，肖像们没能及时提醒他。Q努力保持镇定，已经快期末了，只要他离开霍格沃茨。他就能向Bond和其他人求救，找出解决的办法。  
“你的兄弟们，”Silva低语着，Q身体僵硬，谨慎地看着他，男人倚在他教室的门上，Q正抑制自己想要不管不顾冲进办公室，一把甩上门的冲动。“他们还在逃亡，是吗？”  
“我不会做你的间谍。”Q告诉他，声音微微紧绷。“我什么都不知道。如果你是为魔法部工作的，你就该知道他们一直在监控各种谈话。我知道的和你一样多，甚至还比你少，所以快走开。”  
Silva的微笑褪去了，留下的是满满的压迫感。“你觉得我是傻子吗？”他温柔地问，语气甚至是友善的。Q不知道该说什么，只好沉默。“快放假了，是吧？你真的觉得我会相信你什么都不做吗？相信你不会想方设法去见你的爱人吗？”  
Q从来不会这么恶劣地对待一个人。他的语气充满嘲弄和侮辱，对待Q就像教训一个行为不端的小孩。“信不信由你，”Q镇定地说。“我和你没什么好说的。尽情去暴露我的身份吧，我不觉得这对你有什么用。”  
“我会耐心等着的，little Q。”Silva柔声说，眼神却如猎人般凶悍吓人。“等到下学期想必会有收获。”  
Q没有回答，Silva的眼神掠过他紧绷的身体，发出一声轻笑，走了出去。  
————  
离期末还有两天的时候，波特和韦斯莱家的生活突然就天翻地覆。没有人知道到底发生了什么事，只有零零碎碎的传言，什么波特出现幻觉了，半夜在格兰芬多塔里尖叫之类的。米勒娃陪着他们去了邓布利多——该叫阿不思了——的办公室，接着他们一行人就从城堡里消失了。  
Q也不知道发生了什么，中午他走进教师休息室，看见米勒娃在和西弗勒斯谈话，气氛紧张又严肃。Q进门的一刹那，斯内普狠狠瞪了他一眼——这个男人完全是恨屋及乌，把对Bond的恨意转移到了Q的存在——然后刻意压低了声音。Silva一出现，他们两个立即都闭上了嘴，因为谁都知道Silva和乌姆里奇是一伙的。  
“发生什么事了？”稍后，Q避开刺探的耳目，在走廊里低声问米勒娃。  
米勒娃用紧张快速的语调简述昨晚发生的事，他们都担心隔墙有耳；亚瑟·韦斯莱，凤凰社的成员之一，在一次去魔法部执行任务的途中受了重伤。Q点点头，抬手捂住了嘴，既害怕又庆幸——幸好不是Bond出了事，但很快又责备自己不该这么想。  
韦斯莱家的孩子们和波特都离开了，留下仓皇不安的格兰杰小姐。Q不禁想知道她是否被告知了真相；令人敬佩的是，她仍然坚持上课，自愿承担起等再见到波特和韦斯莱的时候帮忙补习的重任。  
“格兰杰小姐。”Q叫住她，赫敏停步回头，面露好奇。Q递给她一本自己的魔咒书，是限量珍藏版的《变形术与文化多样性》。“你可以好好看看这本，算是额外的课后拓展，我很期待你的想法。这些知识OWL大概不会考，但能在你写大论文的时候作为很好的参考资料。”  
她几乎是怀着敬意接过这本珍贵的书，Q不禁笑起来；这个女孩真的对书有种莫名的狂热。“非常感谢您，教授。”她笑着说，仔细研究简介，手指在封面上摩挲，脑袋一晃一晃。“哦还有，圣诞快乐。”  
“你也是。”Q点点头，目送她离开，汇入学生的人流。  
\--   
终于到了本学期的最后一天。Q有一堂七年级的混院课——OWLS考试之后班级就不按学院分了，因为学生们都或多或少放弃了一两门——还有两堂四年级的课程。总的来说，是轻松愉快的一天。七年级的课上没有韦斯莱双胞胎，倒是让他有些不适应了，四年级的课也是一样。卢娜·洛夫古德给了他一副防妖眼镜，原因大概只有她自己晓得，Q礼貌地收下了，没多久就控制不住笑出声来。  
一把所有课结束，Q就飞速闪到邓布利多的办公室报到，按照之前的嘱咐穿了麻瓜风格的衣服。等他到了，发现西弗勒斯也在，正和邓布利多谈话，听上去相当焦虑。“啊，你来了，欢迎。”阿不思和蔼地向他打招呼，斯内普看上去仍然怒火中烧。“西弗勒斯会带你去凤凰社总部，那里的储备足够你好好过个圣诞了，如果你想的话。”  
Q眨了眨眼。虽然知道斯内普绝对不是乌姆里奇的党羽，但他竟然会是凤凰社的一员这件事也超出他的预料。听Bond说的，似乎他这辈子都在跟黑魔法打交道一样。  
无所谓了，他点点头，确认了他的箱子还在楼梯下面待着，尝试对西弗勒斯露出个友善的笑容，然后在看到西弗勒斯表情的那一秒就放弃了这个想法。  
阿不思礼貌地请他们离开。“几天后我也会去那里，现在我还有些事情要做。”他解释道，“其他人会向你好好解释的，Q。这样可以吗？”  
“当然，完全可以。”Q向他保证，跟着西弗勒斯出了门。这人沉默寡言得过分了，连一个字都不打算对Q说，检查行李、离开城堡，一路无言。等到了外面，西弗勒斯脱下披风，露出麻瓜的装束，他看上去难受极了，Q不禁感到几分滑稽。  
斯内普举起魔杖，骑士巴士很快凭空出现，哪怕已经坐了好几年，Q还是每次都会被吓到。让他感觉很好笑的是，赫敏·格兰杰正坐在车上，一脸惊讶地看着她的两位教授。  
要不是因为带着Q，斯内普会直接幻影移形过去，他一向厌恶公共交通。  
他们正朝伊斯林顿方向前进，Q有些疑惑，但没有提出质疑。斯内普递给他一张纸片，用他一贯的低沉腔调告诉Q记住上面的东西，Q顺从地照做了。  
格里莫广场 十二号  
他们和格兰杰小姐一前一后下了车，她正好奇地偷瞟他们，似乎想搞明白为什么教授们和她同路。他们走了好一会儿，Whisp在笼子里难过地一直喵喵叫；他其他的行李都直接送过去了，但Whisp他一定要自己带着才能放心。她变成了姜黄色，还在因为离开霍格沃茨闹脾气。Q只希望她能控制住自己，在麻瓜社会的这段时间只保持一种毛色。  
Q在脑海里反复默念地址，一栋房子自两幢屋子之间凭空出现，他不禁笑起来，他之前可从来没见过被这样保护着的房子，真是令人印象深刻。“哇哦。”他低声赞叹，抓紧了Whisp的笼子，格兰杰小姐安静地在前面领路，不时紧张地瞟几眼斯内普。  
走廊里一片漆黑，突然传来一个女人的尖叫声，她还叫骂着泥巴种、耻辱、诅咒，还有些梅林才知道的污言秽语。Whisp被吓得嘶声大叫，变成了充满敌意的石灰绿色。斯内普在一片喧闹间翻了个白眼，骤然抬手朝那副肖像施了个强力的咒语。  
走廊重归寂静。一位友善的妇人——显然是个韦斯莱，招手示意他们走进来，下几步台阶，进了一间光线更好的小厨房。斯内普傲慢地无视了所有人的问候，格兰杰小姐则直接扑到了罗恩·韦斯莱身边，两个人凑在一起激动地说着什么。  
Q小心地放下Whisp的笼子，随即被强壮的手臂圈入熟悉的怀抱。Q闭上眼睛，转过头依靠着男人的肩膀，手揽住他的身体，将他拉近，最好能永远黏在一起。温暖包围着他，在他的怀抱里，Q能感到是被保护着的，是安全的。  
“James。”他轻声喊出这个名字，亲吻落在他的太阳穴，落在他卷曲的黑发，他们缠绵相拥，无暇去顾及是不是在别人家的厨房，也根本不在乎周围有没有观众。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释  
> 1、阿普尔比飞箭队：Appleby Arrows，是一支魁地奇球队，它的所属地区可能是英格兰北部的小村阿普尔比，也可能是英格兰北部的城镇威斯特摩兰的阿普尔比（1974年以前也称作阿普尔比）。阿普尔比飞箭队属于英国和爱尔兰魁地奇联盟，成立于1612年。飞箭队的队袍为浅蓝色，袍子上面装饰着一只银箭。在传统上，飞箭队与温布恩黄蜂队之间的竞争一直非常激烈。  
> 2、不动咒：Imperturbable Charm，也有叫抗扰咒的，建立魔法屏障，一般用在门上防止窃听。  
> 译者的话：  
> 期末考完久违的更新！真的鸽了很久很久不过期末也是真的要人半条命了。接下来应该会逐步恢复，其他文也会继续更嘿嘿嘿。今年南方也太冷了吧我手都裂了……裂了…


End file.
